


Він Аврор і Обіймайло.

by Jumik89



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Curses, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Newt and Theseus are brothers, Newt is a bit not good, Newt is a good brother, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Protective Newt, Protective Theseus Scamander, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, Theseus is not Theseus, Translation, Translation in Ukranian, newt to the rescue, overprotective Newt
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumik89/pseuds/Jumik89
Summary: Ньютові, завжди було байдуже на себе. Проте, він готовий боротися до останнього за своїх тварин, навіть проти Тесея та Міністерства. А Тесей завжди знайде спосіб, як йому допомогти.Що ж трапиться, якщо через прокляття, давні протиріччя та образи повстануть між братами Скамандерами і це згубно вплине на їх відносини, прямо посеред війни з Гріндельвальдом?Гріндельвальдом, єдине бажання котрого – це прибрати Дамблдора. Кого він обере, для здійснення своїх цілей? І що робити Ньюту?





	1. Частина 1: Вимога.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He's an Auror and a Hugger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727133) by [WhiteGloves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteGloves/pseuds/WhiteGloves). 



> Просто не могла утриматися, від перекладу цієї дивовижної роботи! Буду рада допомозі, в роботі над помилками!)

Ньютон Скамандер, стрімко пройшовся темними коридорами Міністерства Магії. Одягнутий в звичний для нього одяг, з веснянками, що яскраво майоріли, на фоні його червоного обличчя, рудого волосся та зазвичай лагідними блакитними очима, що зараз палали від гніву.

В лівій руці, він стискав зімнутий лист, з емблемою Міністерства Магії. Його викликали, не через власну помилку – вперше – і у Ньюта зовсім не було настрою на те, щоб вітатися з людьми, яких він зустрічав на своєму шляху, він залишав їх позаду, здивовано витріщатися йому вслід, та йому було байдуже. Для нього було незвично так злитися, але і вони зазвичай не звертали на нього жодної уваги. До невдалої пригоди у Нью-Йорку, про Ньюта мало хто знав, та після його участі у захопленні відомого, чарівника Гріндельвальда, якого боялась уся магічна спільнота він одразу став знаменитим. Власне цього Ньют завжди намагався уникати, адже це означало – _соціалізацію._

Йому погано вдавалося спілкування. Хіба що співрозмовники мали гострі роги, або крила, або намагалися відкусити від нього шматок шкіри. Хоч, як виправдання, можна використати те, що ці люди були ладні проковтнути його живцем, без зволікань.

Магозоологу було байдуже, чи він справді був цікавий цим людям, чи вони віталися з ним лише через Тесея, його старшого, більш успішного брата. Зараз він прагнув боротися за те, що він рахував правильним. Все чого він прагнув, це захистити, тих кого любив, і він не мав права програти, тому що _лише він міг це зробити._ Він не віддасть свою валізу без бою, тож усій магічній спільноті грозить відчути на собі лють Бовтраклів та флоберхробаків. Хіба вони не усвідомлюють, що варто лише цим тваринам об’єднати морських та земних істот, їх буде значно більше аніж людей? Проте істоти такого не зроблять – _адже їм не звичне поняття війни та насильства!_ Як можуть чарівники навіть задумуватися над тим, щоб залучити їх…?

_І чому Тесей нічого йому не розповів?_

Його кулаки тремтіли, Ньют пронісся коридорами, злетів по сходах, аж поки не опинився на добре знайомому поверсі. Тутешні міністерські працівники добре його знали, деякі навіть віталися з ним. Все, тому що це відділення очолював його старший брат, і тут Тесея, Голову Аврорату, героя війни, настільки шанували та поважали, що все тепло спрямоване на нього, поширювалось і на найменш відомих членів його родини, таких, як його молодший брат.

Ньют проігнорував і їх. Він настільки зосередився на своїх намірах, навіть підготовив цілу промову, щоб заставити брата усвідомити, _що він ніколи не  погодиться._ Навіть Гріндельвальд би не осмілився на таке. Хоча, може й ні. Просто на даний момент, Ньют був дуже засмучений через брата, хоч вони і не погано ладили зазвичай… після того, як Тесей припинив запрошувати його на ланч, чи вечерю.

_Які, наскільки пам’яталось, Тесей не організовував вже кілька тижнів поспіль. Не після того, як Лета…_

_Їм потрібно було окремо про це поспілкуватися._

Ньют зайшов у ліфт, що опускав його до офісу Голови Арорату. Літаючі записки та сови створювали гул, розносячи листи та пакунки. Фактично все діяло синхронно, навіть викрики, звичайно не надто гучні, що час від часу роздавалися тут і там. Як тільки ліфт рушив, разом з ним і ще трьома пасажирами, на яких він навіть не глянув ( він відчував спрямовані на нього погляди, і міг поклястися, що точно чув, як хтось із них промовив Тесеєве ім’я), увагу Ньюта притягнуло власне відображення на дверях. Те, як він зараз виглядав – темне скуйовджене волосся, гострий ніс, високі вилиці та блакитні очі. Він був схожий на Тесея, а для нього це ніколи не було компліментом.

З братами завжди так, ніхто не може бути водночас настільки схожим, і настільки різнитися.

Тесей був відвертим та впевненим у собі відмінником та старостою, а Ньютові важко вдавалось пристосуватись будь де. Тоді як, Тесей командував і вів за собою, Ньют з задоволенням осідав десь, разом із своїми тваринами, ізольовано, далеко від людей у котрих в голові не було нічого окрім звичних людських намірів. І там де Тесей ставив перед усе безпеку інших людей, Ньют опікувався покинутими чарівними істотами, яких не розуміли, і про яких більше ніхто не дбав. На цьому, їх відмінності не закінчувалися, та Ньют ніколи не складав список. Він ніколи не змагався з Тесеєм, але всім так і кортіло висвітити недоліки Магозоолога.

С тих пір, як Тесей став героєм, постійне порівняння з успішним братом, тягарем повисло на плечах Ньюта. І не те щоб він звинувачував Тесея в чомусь, його брат все це заслужив, він був здібним і талановитим, і Ньют завжди ним пишався – але навіть Тесей іноді поводився з ним занадто зухвало.

А зухвалим він ставав, коли щось стосувалось його так званої Міністерської Сім’ї. В світі не знайдеться більш виконавчої за Тесея Скамандера людини, і він вважав, що опікування молодшим братом було частиною його обов’язків. Для нього було природно, щоб Ньют пішов його стежкою. Молодший Скамандер все ще пригадував ту сварку, що відбулася в них після його так званого випуску. Тесей вперше за довгий час завітав додому, щоб привітати Ньюта з тим, що той здав екзамени, не зважаючи на виключення зі школи, і оголосив, що планує влаштувати брата молодшим асистентом в Міністерство. Ньют ніколи не забуде, що він тоді відповів. І Тесей не забуде. Він ніколи не бачив Тесея таким розлюченим, але незважаючи на всю повагу до старшого брата, не збирався поступатися йому. Якщо так подумати, це був єдиний раз, коли Тесей назвав його безвідповідальним та егоїстичним. Звичайно Ньютові було боляче, та він все одно втік.

Тож можливо, вони знову візьмуться за старе – сперечатися над чимось, що настільки важливе для Ньюта, що просто так облишити це він невзмозі.  Він багато чого хотів сказати Тесею, в нього було, що відповісти на цю вимогу, так багато, що він навіть не був впевнений в тому, що зуміє все висловити як слід.

Але попри все, Тесей був його покровителем, він дбав про молодшого брата, не зважаючи на їх суперечки; використавши зв’язки, допоміг Ньюту влаштуватися у Відділ Регуляції та Магічного Контролю, тоді як, той факт, що Ньюта виключили із Хогвартсу ставав на заваді. У Ньюта, звичайно, були знання та вміння, але саме завдяки впливу Тесея на нього зважали, хоч і не забували порівнювати із більш ефектним братом. Тесей не був фанатом спеціалізації Ньюта, але в кінці кінців його підтримка багато значила для Ньюта тоді коли вся його родина була відверто проти його роботи. Саме за цю підтримку зараз чіплявся Магозоолог, виходячи із ліфта і рушаючи прямо до кабінету Голови Аврорату щоб зустрітися з братом.

І ось, Ньют опинився перед дверима до кабінету Тесея, з золотистою табличкою, « _Скамандер, Головний Аврор»_ на них. Як же йому знову донести суть до брата? Чи варто йому увірватися і вимагати пояснень? Вимагати у брата зробити  щось, якщо він не хоче… якщо він не хоче щоб Ньют знову завдав труднощів? Він завжди може підкинути йому Ніфлера, якщо Тесей відмовиться співпрацювати.

Ньют вагався.

Важко повірити, але не зважаючи на те яким дивовижним Тесей здавався іншим людям, з ним було досить важко мати справи. Особливо, якщо він мав протилежну думку. І їхнє братерство ніяк не могло переважити моральний кодекс Тесея. Та Тесей точно зрозумів би… Тесей був героєм війни, та найважливіше, він понад усе цінив чуже життя – життя мага, магла, чи звіря. Ньют знав це точно, тому що краще за всіх у цьому світі був знайомий із більш м’якою стороною свого старшого брата. Він моргнув і впевнений у своєму старшому браті, постукав та відчинив двері.

Тесей був сам.

Його старший на вісім років брат був дуже до нього схожий, за винятком більш високого зросту та кращого смаку в одязі. Ньют застав того за роботою. Одягнутий в жилетку та білу сорочку з підтягнутими о ліктів рукавами Тесей стояв за своїм столом, з купою записок, що курсували туди-сюди з кімнати. Він опирався на стіл обома руками, розглядаючи документ з надрукованими на ньому знімками.

Коли Ньют увійшов, Тесей швидко на нього глянув і повернувся до доповіді. У Ньюта пересохло в роті, але причина, з якої він тут опинився придала йому сил для суперечки.

Ну, не зовсім суперечки. Більше – допиту? Уточнення?

\- Ньют? – командний Тесеїв тон змусив молодого Скамандера злякано підвести погляд. На роботі у Тесея завжди був командний тон. Завжди діловий. Або він завжди заставав брата посеред важливої справи, Ньют ніколи не міг точно сказати. Все ще невпевнено, Ньют пройшов на кілька кроків вперед, поки не торкнувся стола і став прямо перед старшим братом, що спокійно спостерігав за ним. Тесей знав. Ну звичайно йому було відомо все.

Ньют стиснув зуби.

\- Я не дам Міністерству використовувати моїх магічних звірів в їх кампанії – промовив він в один подих, і опустив лист на стіл, не відриваючи погляду від очей старшого брата, котрий випрямився від такої заяви. – Ти знаєш, що це не допоможе у війні із Гріндельвальдом, це лише трата часу та марнування життів. Жодна кількість магічних звірів не врятує нас від цього, лише ми самі, Тесею.

Тесей мовчки, спокійно розглядав Ньютове обличчя. Молодший Скамандер вже давно звик витримувати чуже розчарування чи навіть гнів. Та Тесей завжди був терплячим до нього. Завжди.

\- Я знаю, я ясно дав зрозуміти Міністру мою точку зору, з цього приводу – кивнув Тесей, і взяв до руки листа, поки Ньют переводив подих, йому стало значно легше від усвідомлення того що з ним погоджуються (а Тесеєва підтримка для нього багато чого значила). – Я пояснив йому, що наші магічні звірі не пристосовані для участі в битвах. Вони, здається, надумали собі, що ми зможемо розводити драконів і використовувати їх як в Першій Світовій Війні. Пам’ятаєш Українських Залізнобрюхів? Вони вважають що щось подібне може повторитися.

\- Так і буде, якщо вони не припинять надокучати мені – пробуркотів Ньют.

Брат роздратовано глянув на нього.

\- Співпрацюй, Ньют. В цей важкий час, нам не слід розділятися. Якщо ми хочемо перемогти у цій війні нам потрібно об’єднатися.

\- Я буду допомагати в силу моїх можливостей, але не стану терпіти, якщо невинних магічних звірів почнуть приносити в жертву…

\- Або вони повтікають і стануть неконтрольованими. Я теж проти цього – Тесей важко зітхнув і похитав головою. – Те скільки людей з’їли дракони під час війни…

\- Не те щоб вони сильно могли нашкодити драконам – сміливо випалив Ньют заробивши роздратований погляд від старшого брата.

\- Саме такої поведінки, я раджу тобі уникати перед ними в подальшому. – Тесей тихо підняв паличку і одним рухом дістав наступний файл із полиці. – Знаєш, ти не завжди зможеш уникати чогось, тільки тому, що ти не можеш з цим справитися.

\- Я можу вирішити власні проблеми, і можу винести будь-яку зустріч, що не триває довше тридцяти хвилин, плюс-мінус. Але я не хочу сперечатися з твоїми лицемірними колегами, які очікують, що я буду використовувати своїх звірів, для їхніх цілей.

\- Це не для їхніх цілей – а для перемоги у війні.

\- Ви розпочнете війну прямо перед власними носами, якщо не залишите у спокої моїх тварин!

Тесей стиснув папір в кулаку і проникливо глянув на брата.

\- Ньют, та сам помітив, наскільки схибленим ти став через цих істот? Так ти розводиш їх, але це не означає, що вони тобі належать.

\- Вони не належать мені – Ньют спантеличено глянув на брата. – Я намагаюсь їх захистити.

\- Краще тобі припинити використовувати це слово до зустрічі з Головою Врегулювання Магічного Забезпечення…

\- Треверсом? – Ньюту раптом стало погано. – Ти ж знаєш, я не бажаю вести з ним жодних спав.

\- Я думав, що ти можеш сам вирішити власні проблеми?

\- Але він… він навіть не людина. Він ні про що і ні про кого не думає, окрім, як про власну шкіру. Тесею, він жорстокий, він би арештував усіх домових ельфів, котрим господарі подарували шкарпетки, тому що вони не підпорядковуються нашим законам, якби мав таку можливість. Та ти сам його ненавидиш!

\- Особисті почуття не мають значення – важлива лише робота, яку він виконує .

\- О точно. Робота – зірвався Ньют. – Та що з вами, аврорами, не так? Ви на все ладні, заради кар’єри.

Лише сказавши це, Ньют зрозумів, що переступив лінію. Тесей глянув на нього припіднявши брову, і як би це було можливо, він би заморозив його одним поглядом. Цей вираз обличчя був Ньюту дуже добре знайомим, проте він досі не вмів протистояти йому,  незалежно від того, скільки раз вже стикався з ним. Хлопчиком, він завжди оглядався на старшого брата. Тесей був ідеальним прикладом, ідеальною моделлю. В той момент коли Ньют усвідомив, що ніколи не виправдає Тесеєвих очікувань, став моментом, коли Ньют припинив слідувати по шляху, наміченому його братом. Та він завжди, поважав брата, не залежно від того наскільки розходилися їх погляди. Тесей завжди мав рацію, і так трапилося що Ньют лише створював йому проблеми. А Тесей завжди прощав його.

Він опустив очі і стулив рота.

\- Я не тебе мав на увазі – прошепотів він. – Ти не такий.

\- Краще я себе від цього не почуваю, ти нарікаєш на Міністерство магії, яке лише намагається захистити всі світи. Як би я хотів, щоб ти не впирався так сильно.

Це Ньют вже неодноразово чув.

\- Не всі світи. Це саме Міністерство, через необізнаність заборонило безліч магічних істот, яких стали боятися, полювати на них і винищувати. Це місце де збираються мисливці, і тобі це добре відомо.

\- Ньют – твердо промовив Тесей, і молодший підняв погляд в якому палав такий самий вогонь, вони обоє усвідомлювали, що повернулися до давнього спору. – Ти не можеш у всьому звинувачувати Міністерство. Хіба ти не тому приєднався до нас? Не через бажання все правильно влаштувати? Хіба ти не розумієш, чому стоїш зараз тут, переді мною? В тебе є робота, захищати своїх магічних тварин, перш за все від цього наказу. І ти склеїш дурня, якщо вважатимеш, що зможеш просто так уникнути проблем. Груба відмова не допоможе тобі. Ти не можеш налітати на аврорів, лише через те, що вони думають не так як ти. Ти не можеш осуджувати нас.

\- Нас? – Ньют захитав головою. – Я ніколи не осуджував тебе.

\- Я не думаю, що ти щирий – нарешті тихо, можливо навіть сумно, відповів Тесей, і це заставило молодшого Скамандера глянути на нього з-під насуплених брів. – В будь-якому випадку, Ньют, ти маєш відповісти щось на цю вимогу, і постарайся знайти хороші слова для аргументів. Я не думаю, що Міністр насправді забув про Залізнобрюхів, але він бажає почути від тебе пропозиції щодо використання магічних істот.

\- Вони не речі, щоб використовувати їх, як зброю!

Обличчя Тесея закам’яніло.

\- А ти вважаєш, що Міністру єдиному спало таке на думку? Чи ти думаєш, що Гріндельвальду не прийшла та сама ідея, використати для вбивства магів тварин Рангу ХХХХХ?

На це Ньют нічого не зміг відповісти. В першій світовій війні, він був одним із тих хто бився на передовій і допомагав врегулювати ситуацію із Українським Залізнобрюхом. Це була таємна програма, що пішла не по плану. Сам дракон в кінці кінців, дав себе приручити, хоч і боровся до останнього. До того часу, як Ньют зумів війти йому в довіру, прийшли члени Відділу Забезпечення і розізлили його, це закінчилося кривавою банею, дракон з’їв їх один за одним. Гріндельвальд точно не впустить можливості, використати подібну могутню істоту,  він знає, який страх і паніку це посіє серед маглів, які рахують таких тварин міфом.

Ньютове мовчання та невпевненість, заставили Тесея обійти стіл, і перш ніж Ньют усвідомив брат міцно вхопив його за плечі. В його очах було рішуче розуміння, яке завжди допомагало Ньютові відчути себе не таким самотнім та ізольованим. Частиною чогось. Лише Тесей міг так на нього вплинути. Напевне він навчився цьому, коли вони були дітьми.

\- Слухай, Ньют, це звучить так собі, але повір мені, Міністерство просто намагається підготуватися. Ми вчимося на своїх помилках. І не хочемо, щоб нас захопили зненацька. Не тоді, коли на карту поставлено все.

Ньют безстрашно глянув в очі брату, у відповідь Тесей міцніше схопив його плечі.

\- Поки вони не почнуть використовувати їх, як зброю – промовив молодший Скамандер.

\- Я особисто прослідкую за цим, - цього разу Тесей нахмурився, - А це взагалі-то проти правил статуту про магічних істот, з яким ми з тобою чудово знайомі.

\- Я планую втекти, щойно вони згадають про нього.

\- Це не справить на них доброго враження.

\- Я ніколи не намагався справити на них добре враження.

\- Ну варто було б спробувати.

Ньют зітхнув і скинув руки Тесея зі своїх.

\- Я не ти, Тесею. Ти знаєш, що я не вмію слідувати наказам. Особливо, якщо це стосується моїх магічних істот.

\- Ну ось ти знову, - лагідний вираз обличчя Тесея зник, а його руки автоматично вперлися в боки. – Я вже казав тобі, припинити використовувати цей вираз. Вони не твої домашні ул…

\- Вірно, вони мої друзі.

Тепер була черга Тесея мовчати. Він затулив рукою лоба – цей жест Ньютові був добре знайомим. Брат часто робив так, під час їх суперечок. Молодший Скамандер відвів погляд, від усвідомлення того, що він вкотре розчарував брата. В кінці кінців, Тесей завжди залишиться Тесеєм, його старшим братом, з занадто високими очікуваннями щодо нього. Через це Ньют завжди відчував себе ніяково.

\- Я піду – Ньют розвернувся, і вже пройшов половину шляху до дверей, поки Тесей не окликнув його.

\- Ньют!

Він зупинився. Почув, як Тесей підходить до нього, але не бернувся. Якщо Тесей збирався стояти на боці Міністра, хай так і буде. Він почувався дещо зрадженим, та якщо вже Тесей щось, вирішив, переконати його було неможливо. Вони не просто так були братами.

\- Ньют…

\- Я вже все зрозумів – він повернувся, в поглянув братові прямо в обличчя.

\- Ні, ти не розумієш. Ньют ти мені сам це сказав, - вираз обличчя Тесея був дуже серйозним, – навіть Гріндельвальд недооцінює маленьких тварин, і через це, він програє. Ти довів це одного разу, коли піймав його, і вдруге, коли твій ніфлер дістав той медальйон. Ти би і не знав цього. Відкрий очі, Ньют і поговори з нами. Можливо, зараз, саме ти недооцінюєш магічних тварин. Надмірна опіка це злочин, знаєш, в крайньому випадку для тебе, і для мене.

Тесеєві слова, торкнулися чогось глибоко в серці Ньюта, він затих. Якщо Тесей мав на увазі свою надопіку Міністерством, і Ньютову – його тваринами, тоді напевне так, він мав рацію. Поки вони росли, Тесей думав лише про те, як вступити до лав Міністерства, і боротися за свої моральні принципи. Він ніколи не визнавав насильства, та був готовий боротися за інших. Це одна із причин, чому він обожнює свого брата, його унікальність.

Ньют невпевнено переступив з ноги на ногу.

\- Я не хочу зустрічатися з цими людьми, я ніколи з ними не…

Тесей просто дивився на нього. Ньют поглянув навколо, і все таки зосередився на обличчі брата.

\- Ти там будеш?

Тесей поклав обидві руки в кишені своїх штанів.

\- Я входжу до комісії. Здається, вони очікують, що я зможу переконати тебе хоча, я ще ні разу зміг справитися з цим завданням, хіба не так.

Ньют похитав головою, і Тесей важко зітхнув.

\- В будь-якому випадку, мати справу з Треверсом – це одна річ, зовсім інша – Якслі.

\- Якслі? – Ньют так сильно нахмурився, що в нього аж чоло заболіло. Якслі, був ще одним чистокровним аврором, який завжди намагався дістати Ньюта. Він поняття не мав, чому ті сноби завжди оточували його. Тесей казав, що це через те що він ніколи не давав здачі. В школі, його завжди дразнили, деякі відставали, тільки після втручання когось із старших, деякі, завдяки репутації Тесея Скамандера, що той залишив по собі.

І ніби на ньому був якийсь магічний магніт, двері до кабінету Тесея різко відчинилися, і ось, наче сам диявол його викликав, перед ними постав Абернаті Якслі, один із найстарших аврорів Лондона. Колишній претендент на пост Голови Аврорату, якого обігнав Тесей і з тих пір, як Скамандер зайняв кабінет, всі навколо знали, про їх напружені відносити.

\- Про вовка, промовка – Ньют почув, як прошепотів Тесей.

Затягнутий в сірий плащ, з прилизаним волоссям, Якслі був одним із тих чистокровних блондинів, із мертвими темними очима. На додачу, Якслі був чистокровним, впевненим в тому, що вони вища каста. Ньютові такі ніколи не подобались. Ти завжди можеш скласти враження про людину, по тому, як вона ставиться до собі подібних. Якслі, поводився з колегами, як з мусором. Ньютові, не треба було бачити, як він веде себе із магічними істотами, не говорячи вже про домашніх ельфів. Тож, попрощавшись, він спробував покинути кабінет, та Якслі перегородив йому шлях.

\- Скамандер – почав він, та погляд його був звернений на Тесея. - Все ще, розбираєшся, з цим своїм проблемним, молодшим братиком, як я подивлюся, - він перевів погляд на Ньюта, та той не збирався дивитися йому в очі.

\- Я вважаю, що манери, дуже важливі, Якслі, - не моргнувши, холодно відповів Тесей. – В іншому випадку, я можу забути про свої.

Якслі хижо посміхнувся, підняв тонку брову. Дивлячись вниз, Ньют ще раз спробував покинути кабінет, та Якслі знову провокуюче сказав його брату.

\- Я чув, що ти вибив собі місце, на зустрічі, з твоїм маленьким братиком. Треверсу це не до вподоби. Він сказав, що це не допоможе, адже твій братик, не дуже високої думки про тебе. Ти лише марно займатимеш місце. Прямо як в Парижі. Здається ти втрачаєш хватку.

Тесей завмер, і перед тим, як він придумав, що відповісти, вся увага Якслі звернулась до скуйовдженої вогняної шевелюри, що раптом постала перед його носом. Опустивши погляд він зустрівся очима з Ньютоном Скамандером, що спостерігав за ним міцно зціпивши зуби.

\- На що витріщився – нахмурився Якслі.

Та розум Ньюта ніби відключився, його руки стиснулися в кулаки, він був готовий  кинути всі сили…

\- Ньют! – Тесей вже був, коло брата, міцно схопивши його за плече. – НЬЮТ! Повторив він, так як молодший, не збирався відступати.

 Кліпнувши, Ньют глянув на свого брата, та опусти очі вниз.

\- Ну і що ти хотів цим показати? – спитав Якслі, його рука вже дісталася палички. Тесей поглянув на аврора, все ще притримуючи молодшого брата.

\- Дай мені лише причину, і я переконаюсь, що твою напади, не залишаться непоміченими.

\- А що, у нас тепер заборонено говорити правду? – Якслі посміхнувся, руки його вільно впали по боках.

\- Якщо ти бажаєш провести кілька тижнів у Святому Мунго -  Тесей вже вихопив свою паличку. Ньют подивився на брата, а потім на Якслі. Це була одна з тих рис, що люди могли б назвати "перчинкою" характеру Тесея Скамандера. Він був впертим  і сміливим, і ніколи не відступав перед проблемою. Це був один з тих атрибутів, завдяки яким він отримав Орден Мерліна, після повстання і керування групою Аврорів новачків, що відправилися на допомогу маглам в першій світовій війні, і врятували тисячі людей. Тесей, за своєю природою був лідером, героєм, і ніколи не міг пропустити дуель, коли вона так і напрошувалася.

 

Тому що – і це всі знали – він вийде з неї переможцем.

Якслі, здається також це було відомо, тому хмикнувши, він розвернувся, і покинув кабінет.

Тесей коротко зітхнув, і поглянув на свого брата, котрий виглядав задоволеним.

 

\- Ти повний сюрпризів.

\- Я збирався на нього накинутися – пробурмотів Ньют.

\- Ти можеш на мене накинутися, - запропонував Тесей, та Ньют яро захитав головою, його руки нарешті розслабилися.

\- В тебе і так немає часу, ще мене тобі не вистачало.

 

Після цього Скамандери мовчки обмінялися поглядами, і засміялися так, як не сміялися вже дуже давно. Через те, що вони мало проводили часу разом, Ньют часто забував, що за личиною суворого Голови Аврорату, все ще стояв його добросердечний брат, котрий готовий був вислуховувати його дитяче ниття, і позволяв крадькома політати на маминих гіпогрифах, коли йому було лише п’ять років.

\- Ох, повір мені, Ньют, - відповів Тесей, з такою любов’ю в голосі і, на Ньютовий жах, міцно стиснув брата в обіймах. – Для тебе, в мене завжди знайдеться час.

Ньют також часто забував, що брат полюбляв обійматися. Деякі речі ніколи не змінювалися. Або, в цьому випадку, Тесей ніколи не змінювався. Ньют розумів, що саме йому слід відноситися більш по-братньому до Тесея, він просто не знав, як це робити. Ніколи не вмів таких речей.

Спотикаючись він позадкував геть із кабінету, кинувши Тесею кілька прощальних слів.

Він вже не бачив, як Тесей ще кілька хвилин стояв з радісною посмішкою, після короткого прояву братської любові, його молодшого брата.

________

Терпіння ніколи не було чеснотою Гріндельвальда. Він звичайно, тихо очікував, поки шукав Обскуруса, та після того, як він все таки його впіймав, і тепер був змушений чекати, поки хлопчисько навчиться контролювати свої сили, це вже було занадто. В нього був план, він збирався все почати заново, зробити все правильно щоб Чаклунки на Чаклуни зайняли своє законне місце на самій вершині. Він міг скорити світ давним-давно, він міг все прибрати до рук, але ні – над ним все ще висів дехто, хто міг перемогти – присутність Албуса Дамблдора, повного сил, була справжньою загрозу, яку будь що потрібно було ліквідувати.

Він знав, що Кровна Клятва, скоро перестане діяти, щойно Албус за неї серйозно візьметься. І після цього, він зможе покластися на Криденція, лише той зможе знищити чарівника. Дамблдор може поки і не знає, хто такий Криденцій Бербоун, та коли він дізнається буде вже пізно. Йому просто потрібно трішки часу. Та все це очікування, заставляло Гріндельвальда відчувати себе дурнем.

Зібрання саме по собі було лише початком. Він хотів більшого.

Та зараз Криденцій був простим невдахою. Перспективним. Та невдахою.  Йому негайно потрібно було відволіктись.

Раптом Грінденвальд побачив на своєму столі випуск Щоденного пророку. В його віллу, у віддаленому гірському куточку, газета з Британії попала, напевно, з кимось із тих, хто пішов за ним в Парижі, кілька місяців тому. Гріндельвальд би і не глянув на цей, так званий Щоденний пророк, якби не помітив на першій сторінці три знайомі обличчя. Тихо взявши до рук газету, він одразу впізнав красиву жінку, котру власноручно вбив.

Чому. Лета Лестрандж.

Поряд з нею два знайомих обличчя, і Грінденвальд ближче підняв газету, щоб розгледіти їх. О так, Скамандерів він знав. Один спіймав його в Нью-Йорку, через нього, Гріндельвальду прийшлось багато днів провести в камері, хоч він визнавав, що сам припустився помилки. З іншим він переписувався, поки прикидався Персивалем Грейвсом. Чоловік, що працював на Міністерство магії, Головний Аврор. Від цього Скамандера він дізнався багато корисних речей, і завдяки йому, уникнув непродуманих ходів. Гріндельвальд уважного дивився на обличчя Головного Аврора.

Як чудово було б, коли б до нього приєднався Голова Аврорату.

Як чудово, було б і надалі з ним листуватися, як зі шпіоном.

І хіба б не прекрасно було б, якби він відволік на себе увагу Албуса Дамблдора, який очевидно довіряв Скамандерам, якщо в пророку написана правда? Він запропонував бути свідком на весіллі.

В очі Грінденвальда повернувся блиск, варто було йому задуматися над цим. Маленьке дійство в Міністерстві, не стане на заваді. Він знав про репутацію цього Скамандера, про всі його зв’язки, і що він був тим з ким варто рахуватися. І на такого чоловіка впала тінь молодшого Скамандера який спіймав Темного Чаклуна лише завдяки своїй удачі? Не знайдеться родичів, що відрізнялися би одне-від одного більше за цих братів. Цікаво, як Ньютон Скамандер буде себе почувати, якщо викриє ще один злочин Гріндельвальда…?

Відчуваючи  легке хвилювання від задуманого, Гріндельвальд глянув ліворуч у вікно. Сонце зійшло. У Європі, настав ідеальний час для візиту, до одного із Скамандерів. І він зробить це сам.

Чому ні? Він все таки із героєм війни має справу чи не так? Буде лише правильно нанести особистий візит.

За мить, Гріндельвальд зник.


	2. Частина 2: Гість

\- Ти знаєш, що я не можу взяти тебе на цю зустріч. Вона не така, як попередні. І можеш не дутися, все одно, відповідь буде та ж.

Ньют, лівою рукою підпирав підборіддя, лікоть його лежав на столі, а очі спостерігали за  його другом Бовтраклом, Пікетом, котрий незадоволено нахмурив обличчя. Вони знаходилися у вітальній кімнаті його тихенького будиночку, і в цьому місці він був зовсім лишнім, так як його справжній світ знаходився в підвалі, де розмістилися його магічні істоти. На жаль Ньют мав справи в Міністерстві рівно через годину, тому він чемно чекав. На столі перед ним стояла чашка чаю, та келих вершкового пива, на якому гойдався Пікет

\- Тобі подобається, правда? – спитав Ньют почухавши вуха, - Якщо залишишся тут, то можеш випити все. В кінці кінців навіть я розумію, що не можна брати з собою до Міністерства Магії,п’яного Бовтракла.

Пікет повернувся спиною до Магозоолога та підтягнувся на руків’ї  келиха. Не пройшло і  миті, як він дістався верху та занурив голову усередину. Ньют зітхнув.

\- Тепер ти точно не зможеш піти. Уявляєш, які в них будуть обличчя, якщо ти з’явишся на засіданні п’яним? Ти покажеш їм, який ти небезпечний Пік. І вони точно змусять тебе битися у цій війні.

Пікет підняв голову, щось пропищав і пірнув у пиво знову.

Ньют чекав. Його очі дивилися в нікуди, поки він намагався пригадати, що йому казав брат. Там будуть Міністр, власною персоною, Треверс, Якслі та інші члени Відділення Регуляції та Контролю за Магічними Істотами, три різних відділення. Він, звичайно, буде виступати від Відділу Тварин але два інших представника, наскільки йому відомо, мало що можуть сказати. Тварини, єдині, кого вирішили знешкодити, у цій розпочатій людьми, які не можуть між собою домовитися, війні. Чому люди не можуть просто мирно існувати, як наприклад, Бовтракли? Вони також зачіпають одне одного, але завжди знають, що треба зупинитися, якщо починає опадати листя. Бовтракли розумні істоти. Чому люди не можуть…?

І йому відомо, якими могутніми можуть бути тварини, він добре це знає. Він знає, що вони не м’які і пухнасті, хоч деякі так і виглядають. Та магічні істоти, бувають небезпечні не лише для людей, але і для самих себе. Згадуючи, в якому стані він знайшов Китайського Зову, злого, пораненого та наляканого – скількох із цих магічних істот Міністерство рахує здатними контролюватися? Навіть Тесей зазначив, що він проти цього.

Глибоко зітхнувши, Ньют знову глянув на Пікета і схопився. Келих був напівпустим, а його друг зник. Вирівнявшись на стільчику, він оглянув стіл, спустився, щоб подивитися під ним. Саме в цей момент задзвенів дверний дзвінок і Ньют гепнувся головою піднімаючись з-під столу. Пікет, маленький п’янько, був невідомо де.

Поспішаючи до дверей, Ньют все ще думав про те, куди зник Пікет. Коли маг дістався входу, задзвонили вдруге. Напевне то була Банті, що запізнилась. Вона мала наглянути за тваринами в його відсутність, і хоча вона гарно виконувала свої обов’язки, їй слід було надати кілька вказівок, що не влізли в записку, але були дуже важливими. Залишилось лише пів години, до того, як він мав зустрітися з Тесеєм в Міністерстві.

Втім, відчинивши двері, Ньют дуже здивувався побачивши на своєму порозі чотирьох рудих леді, що витріщилися на нього. Кліпнувши, явно спантеличений Ньют застиг на місці, боячись ворухнутися від усієї спрямованої на нього, цими незнайомками, уваги.  Питання за питанням виплигували одне за одним, і бажання  зачинити перед ними двері змусило його міцно схопитися за дверну ручку.

\- Це містер Скамандер! – пропищала найвища із чотирьох, з такою широкою посмішкою, що Ньют відвів очі, не впевнений, куди дивитися, так як тут же знаходилися очиська, що намагалися перехопити його погляд. О так, впевнено подумав він, тепер він точно більше хоче опинитися на прийомі у Міністра, прямо зараз будь-ласка. Чотири рудульки, все так же витріщалися на нього, і очі їх блистіли, як у Вампокота, перед здобиччю.

\- Чим можу допомогти? – м’яко спитав Ньют, сподіваючись що нічим.

\- О, пане Скамандер, ми сестри Вегтейл, я Хоні, ось Хізер, моя старша сестра, і Хелен, і Естер, ми ваші віддані шанувальниці! – пропищала наймолодша, яка найбільш відважно витріщалася на Магозоолога.

Ньют дивився куди завгодно, уникаючи контакту поглядів.

\- Прошу вибачення?

\- Ну, шанувальниці, це голосно сказано, - промовила Хізер, з вимушеною посмішкою. Ньют втратив дар мови. На щастя, позаду дівчат роздався знайомий голос, який розвіяв тишину, що виникла – перед очима Ньюта, постала роздратована Банті.

\- Все, ви побачили його. Тепер ви можете йти додому.

Ньют розслабився, побачивши свого асистента, і нарешті перевів подих. Вона глянула на нього з провиною.

\- Мені дуже жаль, Ньют, це мої друзі. Вони захотіли прийти, коли почули, що я збираюся на роботу, я не зуміла відв’язатися від них, хоч і дуже старалася.

\- Чо…чому вони хотіли побачити мене?

\- Тому що ви, Скамандер! – сказала Хелен, і перш ніж Ньют зміг це усвідомити, вона пробралася в дім, а за нею, поки Ньют та Банті обмінювалися спантеличеними поглядами, прослизнули три інші. Ньютові не хотілося зачиняти двері, та він побоювався що хтось із тварин втече назовні, тому, з важким серцем, змушений був зачинити їх, роздумуючи над тим, чи слід йому було залишитися з іншого боку.

Коли він обернувся, виявилося що три сестри, вже розбіглися по кімнаті, розшукуючи фотографії, а четверта, застигла перед ним, захоплено розглядаючи. Оминувши її, Ньют склав руки до кишень і став чекати, поки вони скажуть, що хотіли. Пів години, ніколи не здавалися такими довгими, і ніколи ще йому не хотілося так сильно бути в Міністерстві.

\- Чому в вас немає фотографій вашого брата? – спитала Естер, вона глянула на нього відірвавши погляд від зображень на столі. Взагалі-то у вітальні не було багато на що дивитися. Навіть по магловським стандартам, вона виглядала пустою.

Ньют раптом зрозумів, що єдиними фотографіями, якими він володів, були зображення Тіни та Лети, надійно заховані в його валізі.

\- А навіщо мені фото Тесея? – думка про фото брата у його валізі була… не зрозумілою.

\- Тому що? – промовила знаючим тоном висока сестра, Хізер, поглянувши на Ньюта. – Він єдиний, відомий герой війни і він прекрасний джентльмен нашого віку! Ви маєте молитися на землю, по якій він ступав, хіба не так, пане Скамандер? – вона хихикнула, з причини, яка була зовсім не зрозумілою для Ньюта.

Він безпорадно обернувся до Банті, яка не зводила з нього погляду. Швидко кліпаючи, дівчина звернулась до подруг.

\- Тесея Скамандера тут не буває, скільки мені вам казати? – вона підійшла до кожної, і вхопила їх за руки. – Тепер, вам пора. У пана Скамандера важлива зустріч в Міністерстві, і вам чудово відомо, що ви не можете, забивати йому голову, цими нісенітницями про його брата.

\- Я тут не заради його брата – пропищала Хоні, і за мить опинилась перед Ньютом з оберемком його книг, і рум’янцем на щоках. – Я справді ваша фанатка, пане Скамандер, я так багато про вас чула, і про диких магічних істот, і про вашу валізу.

Ньют не знав що сказати, окрім ледь чутного:

 – Дякую.

\- Ви би могли підписати це? Флоріш та Блот кажуть, ви завжди відмовляєтесь від автографів.

\- В мене є на це причини – відповів Ньют. Трішки повагавшись, він взяв книги і поставив їх на стіл, щоб швидко підписати. Він чув, як вона топчеться позаду ного.

\- Мене насправді цікавить ваша валіза, пане Скамандер – вимогливо промовила дівчина.

\- На жаль – відповів Ньют закривши останню книгу і впевнено глянувши їй прямо в очі (він знав, що його валіза в безпеці, в його спальній) – Вхід туди заборонений.

Він посміхнувся їй, одягнув своє пальто і оглянувся на Банті, що успішно відтягнула дівчат до дверей.

\- Але ми хотіли трішки з ним поспілкуватися, - завела Естер. – Хотіли розпитати, про його брата, який він, коли не на роботі, що він полюбляє на обід, де любить відпочивати!

\- Ви схибнулись? Саме зараз, коли ми всі в небезпеці, - вибухнула Банті. – Ви смієте задавати такі дурнуваті питання? Звичайно, пан Скамандер надто затятий для такого, а його брат, працює в Міністерстві, ви думаєте в нього справді є час, на відпочинок, і бесіду з Гріндельвальдом?

Це трішки заспокоїло трьох сестер, поки Ньют не промовив:

\- Ну… він Аврор. І Обіймайло.

Сестри поглянули на Ньюта, а потім одна на одну з захопленим виразом.

\- Спитайте його, як Тесей почувається після Лети – випалила Хелен, так ніби, не змогла стриматися.

Звук розбитого посуду що долинув с кухні, заставив їх всіх підскочити і заозиратися. Ньют пізніше за всіх повернувся до джерела шуму, він не міг відвести очей від Хелен.

\- Пікет – пояснив він Банті і рушив до кухні.

_Спитати Тесея про Лету? Вона так просто хоче запитати його, тоді як Ньют досі не міг знайти для цього достатньо рішучості…?_

Побачивши на підлозі сковорідки, Ньют знову заглянув під стіл, та там було пусто. Він поставив сковорідки на місце. Не те щоб він досі не міг насмілитися, або не хотів запитати про це брата, але Ньютові ніколи не вдавалося знайти причину, щоб поговорити про це. Після Парижу, Тесей увесь час проводив в Міністерстві, намагаючись впевнитися в тому, що її смерть не буде марною. А це означало, що він має будь що зупинити Грінденвальда. Тесей, як завжди, вирішував свої проблеми сам. Він нічого не просив у Ньюта, окрім як не влазити в неприємності. Той мало що міг зробити для брата, тому що це Тесей завжди робив щось для нього. І перш ніж Ньют зібрався з силами для розмови, Тесей, здалося, пережив своє горе.

 Єдине питання, на яке потрібно було відповісти це – _чи пережив його сам Ньют_?

Він кліпнув, і раптом, дуже сильно зажидав побачити Тіну.

Неочікувано, з вітальні почувся крик, і Ньют здійнявши паличку кинувся туди.

-  Що трапилось? - спитав він, вже готовий до поєдинку, якщо на нього нападуть. Та новим, безумовно смертоносним і неочікуваним гостем, одягнутим в чорний костюм трійку, оточеним трьома дівчатами, вкрай здивованим, але тим не менш ввічливим був…

\- Тесей? – Ньют опустив паличку, спостерігаючи за тим, як впевнено веде себе брат з сповненими ентузіазму дівчатами. – Ти що тут робиш?

\- Ньют, - Тесей поважно кивнув трьом леді, і підійшов до брата, заливши Банті впевнитися в тому, що всі замки на дверях надійно зачинені, і жодна істота не зможе втекти. – Я планував почекати в Міністерстві, але вирішив… прийти сюди, поговорити. Я не думав, що в тебе так багато відвідувачів – усміхнувся Тесей.

Ця усмішка Ньюту була знайома. Тесей часто дражнив його, коли річ заходила про протилежну стать. Того, що в нього була Тіна, вже й так було достатньо, тому що кожного разу коли Тесей заставав їх поряд, він хитро посміхався йому. Тому Ньют не втомлювався нагадувати Тесею, що Тіна також була Арором, і вже один раз перемогла його, у Французькому Міністерстві. Тесея це правда ніколи не задівало, Ньют знав, що якби Тесей справді намагався їх зупинити, все могло закінчитися дуеллю двох Аврорів. Тіна була здібною, насправді здібною…. Але проти Тесея в неї не було жодного шансу. Крім того разу. Вона все одно була неперевершеною. І це все ще був один з його найулюбленіших спогадів.

\- Вони… вони насправді прийшли не через мене – відповів Ньют без посмішки, пригадавши, що чекає на нього зовні дому, в Міністерстві. – Вони подруги Банті. Я в будь-якому випадку, вже збирався виходити…дай я… дай я лише перевірю Пікета. - Він зник в кімнаті, але встиг почути, як леді знову накинулись на брата.

Для Тесея було звично знаходитися в оточенні його шанувальників. В нього було вроджене вміння сходитися з людьми, нічого для цього не зробивши. У Ньюта так ніколи не виходило. Він оглянув свій кабінет, навіть бібліотеку, відведену під магічних істот, та Бовтракла ніде не було. Де могла сховатися п’яна істота, яка любить вилазити на речі, підбирати нитки і з Ньютової подачі провела щасливу годину разом із Вершковим пивом? Він не звернув особливої уваги на ще один крик, певно то захоплення Тесеєм, Ньют взагалі-то мав великі сумніви в тому, що жінки могли видавати такі звуки перед чоловіками. Більше було схоже на Ерампента, під час сезону спарювання.

Усміхнувшись, на це порівняння, Ньют помітив що поличка для вершкового пива була привідчинена, і щось там копошилося. Ньют знову посміхнувся, тихенько підійшов до шафи, повільно її відчинив, і знайшов пропажу. Погойдуючись, на одній із закоркованих пляшок сидів Пікет.

\- Ось ти де, - видихнув Ньют, підібравши сонного Бовтракла. – Я шукав тебе. Я ж не можу тебе залишити тут, з усіма цими пляшками.  - Він ширше усміхнувся, коли Пікет схвально щось прогудів, і скрутився в його долоні. Ньют якраз збирався покласти його до своєї кишені, коли почув, як його кличе Банті. Він швидко кинувся до коридору – дівчина виглядала наляканою.

\- Ньют, - почала вона, як тільки він зупинився поряд щоб спокійно вислухати її, очевидно, щось трапилося, - Дівчина, Хоні, пішла в підвал, поки ніхто не бачив, і Келпі, затягнуло її!

Оу.

Ось що трапилося.

Ньют знову побіг, цього разу до сходів в підвал, де розташувався його звіринець,і одразу до резервуару з темною водою. Над краєм озера стояли три сестри, вони зігнулися над четвертою Вегтейл,  і намагалися заспокоїти ридаючу дівчину. Наскрізь мокра Хоні, кашляла, її руде волосся прилипло до лоба і затуляло обличчя.

\- Що сталося? – запитав він приземлившись біля неї на коліна. Він уважно оглянув дівчину, на предмет укусів.

\- Її затягло, щойно ми увійшли до підвалу. Це було жахливо! – відповіла одна…

\- Тесей, помітив, що вона зникла, коли ми сказали йому, що нас було четверо… - добавила інша…

\- Він пригнув у воду, і витягнув її!

\- Мій брат? – Ньют озирнувся, пошуках Тесея, та Банті вискочила вперед і сказала:

\- Ньют, Келпі затягнуло його під воду, після того, як він виштовхнув Хоні!

В мить, Скамандер опинився на ногах, він глянув на темну, спокійну воду, що навіть не коливалася. Після кількох секунд споглядань, ні брата, ні Келпі він не помітив, тому почав знімати пальто, готовий пригнути, - та побачив круги на воді – і ось, на поверхню визирнув Тесей Скамандер. Ньют дивився за тим, як брат пливе до берега, і протягнув йому руку, щоб допомогти вибратися.

\- Ти оглушив його? – негайно запитав він, щойно Тесей опинився на суші.

\- Якби це було так легко – хрипло відповів йому брат, намагаючись прийти до тями. Він був увесь мокрий, і страшно замерз. Та на зляканий погляд брата, відповів твердо – Я не оглушав його. І ніж турбуватися про Келпі, тобі слід подбати про твою гостю! Вона ледь не затонула.

Ньют глянув на сестер та Банті, що накинула на плечі Хоні плед. Після короткого обміну поглядами, Банті допомогла дівчині піднятися, та повела її до вітальні, з трьома іншими сестрами на хвості. Брати Скамандери залишилися наодинці, але перш ніж Тесей встиг відкрити рота, Ньют пірнув у воду. Гігантського, напівспектрального коня він знайшов одразу, той випригнув на нього зненацька, він поставив руки на шию тварини і тут до нього дійшло, що Келпі забавлявся. І сестру Вегтейл він мабуть, потягнув за собою, бо думав що вона прийшла з ним погратися, а потім Тесея. В будь якому випадку, щоби Тесей не зробив, аби вирватися, шкоди тварині він не завдав.

Впевнившись в цьому, Ньют відштовхнувся від Келпі, та виплив на поверхню. На землю він вибрався важко дихаючи. Там на нього чекав вже повністю сухий брат, зі схрещеними на грудях руками. Через передпліччя в нього було перекинуте Ньютове пальто, та вираз обличчя Тесея не сприяв тому, щоб Ньют міг спокійно його забрати.

Молодший Скамандрер, звівся на ноги, висушив себе і невпевнено витріщився на старшого брата.

Тесей окинув його похмурим поглядом.

\- Вона могла померти. – тихо промовив він, не зрушуючи з місця.

\- Ну але ж не вмерла – відповів Ньют.

\- І ти все ще, надаєш перевагу своїм істотам? – Тесей похитав розчаровано головою, через що Ньют насупився.

\- Я перевірив, вона в порядку, ти врятував її, Банті залишилася з нею, і її сестри…

\- Я не це мав на увазі –

\- Я говорив її не лізти до підвалу, я наголосив на цьому. Вона мене не послухалась!

\- І це оправдовує, твою поведінку?

\- А хто ж буде піклуватися, про магічних істот, коли не я?

\- Ти справді думав, що я можу поранити його, навіть знаючи, що я один з тих, хто захищає цих тварин? Наскільки безсердечним ти думаєш я є?

\- Захищаючи людей Тесею, ти більш ні на що не зважаєш – впевнено відповів Ньют, на що його брат зі зневірою захитав головою. Ньют вже хотів вибачитися, але його надто образила, згадка про те, що він не допоміг леді. Він допоміг, і Тесей це знав. Ньют був впевнений, що зважаючи на обставини, він мав рацію. Лише він піклувався про Магічних Істот, і там де він бачив, несправедливе відношення, то приходив на допомогу.

Але й Тесей мав рацію. За будь яких обставин, його обов’язком завжди буде піклування про безпеку людей.

_Важливі відмінності…_

\- Що ж, я цього не зробив – впевнено промовив Тесей. – Як ти тільки міг подумати, що я ударю тварину?

\- Тому ще, не в твої пріоритетах їх захищати. Аврори таким не займаю…

\- Знову те саме, - Тесей прикрив очі, та зітхнув, а Ньют похитав головою. – Коли до тебе вже дійде, що я не твій ворог?

\- Коли ти перестанеш запевняти мене, що ти тут з якихось інших причин – Ньют опустив очі в підлогу, на обличчі його все ще залишався похмурий вираз. – Ти ж саме тому сюди прийшов? Переконати мене, дати Міністерству, робити що вони захочуть з ними? – він з викликом поглянув в очі брата, не проти самого Тесея, а проти ідеї, що він намагався йому донести. – Міністерство хоче вирішити всі питання ще до зібрання, так?

Тесей ніяк не відреагував і Магозоолог зціпив зуби.

\- Все не так, як тобі здається – почав старший Скамандер. – Вже точно відомо, що Гріндельвальд залучив велетнів.

\- Звичайно, і саме Келпі зможуть стати їм на заваді. Ти тому не поранив його, так? Забирайся, Тесею. – Ньют відвернувся від нього, палаючи від люті. Він повірити не міг, що вони саме зараз, перед зустріччю з Міністром, про це говорили. Добре, можливо він занадто злився, що Тесей став слухняним міністерським псом, та хіба він був не достатньо розумним, щоб не дати себе контролювати. Це лише доводило, що він сам впевнений в перевагах, котрі можуть надати магічні істоти. Ньют знав, що Тесей не бажав зла. Він просто був розлючений. Злився, бо його настигло те від чого він довго ухилявся, і все що він міг зробити це огризатися та кидатися.

« _Ти можеш на мене накинутися»_ пригадав він Тесеєву пропозицію.

Він зітхнув, і раптом в нього вирвалися слова, котрі він навіть не збирався казати вслух. Власний голос для нього став несподіванкою:

_\- Лета, зрозуміла б._

Очі його широко відкрились, і він швидко повернувся до Тесея.

Брат не дивився на нього, а на простір всередині клітки, що стояла перед ним. Тесей кивнув тихо.

\- Вірно. Вона тебе зрозуміла б – старший Скамандер випростався. Серце Ньюта сильніше забилось у грудях. Щойно, він образив брата, так, як ніхто не ображав. А він все думав, як розпочати розмову про неї, хотів дізнатися, як Тесей почувається. Він вибрав поганий час. Ньют прикусив губу.

\- Тесею…

\- Все в порядку – аврор різко глянув на нього. – Просто, знай, що я не вдарив твого Келпі, не через якусь там вигадану Міністерську схему, а тому що, так вже трапилось, що мені важлива думка мого молодшого брата, який не хотів би, щоб я нашкодив тваринам, котрих він поклявся захищати.

Ньют тихо стояв, поки його надіслане чарами пальто дісталось до нього, а Тесей в цей момент стрімко піднімався по сходах вверх. Магозоолог зітхнув, але побачив, як Тесей раптом зупинився посеред сходів і вхопився за руків’я.

\- Ти в нормі? – запитав Ньют, згадавши, що він, власне забув розпитати брата, як той втік від Келпі.

Тесей подумав хвильку, перш ніж розвернувся до Ньюта.

\- Міністерство буде наполягати на інспекції найближчими дням. Тобі слід розібратися з тим, що ти плануєш їм показати. Я помітив кілька магічних істот… - він поглянув навколо, - які можна кваліфікувати, як нелегальних.

\- Ти їм не скажеш? – невпевнено запитав Ньют.

Ці слова видимо завдали Тесею болю, та він швидко впорався з емоціями.

\- Якщо, я скажу, тобі не буде куди повертатися, а це мене непокоїть більше – промовивши це, Тесей тихо подолав останні сходинки. Ньют стиснувши губи, спостерігав за ним. Він розумів, що вкотре розчарував брата. Також, він розумів що його звинувачення були несправедливими, та він очікував, що Тесей якось виправдається. Він би навіть, зрадів, якби брат зірвався на ньому через згадку про Лету. Що з Тесеєм було не так?

В повній тиші, віг одягнув пальто і пішов вслід за братом. Окинувши наостанок  поглядом звіринець, він зачинив двері.

Піднявшись, Ньют застав Тесея, який відмовлявся від будь яких спроб сестер Вегтейл віддячити йому. Здається, вони довірились, декому, і повірили в те, що Тесей обожнює обійми. Та той лише, погладив по голові Хоні, котра стискувала в руках підписану копію Фантастичний тварин. В ту мить, коли вона побачила Ньюта, вона, явно пристиджена, вискочила за двері, хоч Ньют і посміхнувся їй, намагаючись показати, що не тримає зла. Коли всі сестри, покинули дім молодшого Скамандера, а Банті міцно зачинила за ними двері, до зустрічі в Міністерстві залишалось десять хвилин.  Брати Скамандери опинилися на вулиці. Обличчя їх виглядали дійсно похмурими.

\- Відправляйся в Міністерство – наказав йому Тесей, Ньют скосив на нього очі.

\- Ти не підеш?

\- Мені потрібно… до дому. – Тесей ще більше нахмурився. – Це не займе багато часу, - добавив він, і апарував.

Ньют залишився стояти, не відводячи погляду, від місця, де щойно стояв його брат. Через незвичну поведінку старшого, йому так і кортіло простежити за ним, але він боявся що так лише більше зіпсує відносини між ними. Тому він апарував до Міністерства.

_____

Тесей апарував до свого дому.

Доклавши зусиль, він  відчинив білі двері та увійшов всередину, навіть не вмикаючи світло. Він пройшов у вітальню, де все таки змушений був запалити Лумос, на своїй паличці. Якби лише Дамблдор, дозволив йому поносити, той чудернацький Згашувач, йому не прийшлось би так страждати. Заледве скинувши пальто та краватку, він мало не зомлів, від болю в грудях; ось що буває, коли в битві з Келпі, ти намагаєшся не завдати шкоди істоті. Йому не вдалось втекти неушкодженим. Відчуття стискання та біль, були ознакою того, що рана досить серйозна, і йому необхідно було, залікувати її, перш ніж відправитися на допомогу Ньютові, адже без нього у брата не було жодних шансів.

Раптом, він відчув, ніби щось слизьке і холодне, пройшлось йому позаду шиї, і так Тесей усвідомив, що хтось чужий проник до його дому. Припинивши розстібувати сорочку Тесей схопив паличку, розвернувся зціпивши зуби від болю – і зустрівся поглядом з різнокольоровими очима. _Ці очі, посеред блакитного полум’я, він добре запам’ятав! Летин вбивця!_

Щойно, він зрозумів хто перед ним, то зібрався атакувати, але поранення зробило його надто повільним, обмежило рухи, і паличка вилетіла з рук, перш ніж він встиг щось зробити.

\- Ні – глибоким голосом промовив Гріндельвальд, підібравши паличку Скамандера. – Ми же не хочемо здійняти хибну тривогу. –

\- Я не боюся смерті – повідомив Тесей йому, міцно стиснувши кулаки, після такого швидкого роззброєння.

\- Ну звичайно, - тихо погодився Грінденвальд, і щось в його в його голосі було таке, що одразу дало Тесеєві зрозуміти - Темний чаклун уже рахує себе переможцем, - Ніхто і не сміє думати інакше, пане Скамандер. Не з вашою посадою та славою. Ви дуже, дуже сміливі…. Та ви обрали їх, це мне дуже розчарувало.

\- Я завжди їх обиратиму.

Стоячи безпомічно, Тесей Скамандер відважно очікував, що Темний Чаклун покінчить з ним, він був готовий до такого. Та ніколи не думав, що Гріндельвальд власними руками завершить його життя. В голові спалахнув образ Ньютового розлюченого обличчя, і він різко пожалів, про те, що вони не встигли помиритися, перед його смертю. _Що тепер буде з Ньютом?_

\- Ой-йой, - без емоційно прозвучало, - вас поранили. Це якщо я не помиляюсь був ваш брат.

Тесей нічого не відповів, він не відводив погляду від Найбільш Розшукуваного чарівника сучасності. Та спливали хвилини, Тесей все ще дихав, і почав побоюватися, що на нього чекає участь, страшніша за смерть.

\- Чого ти хочеш? – він з важкістю ковтнув слину. Уже знаючи, що прослідує за цим, він намагався морально себе підготувати.

\- В мене є пропозиція.

\- Ні – усміхнувся Тесей.

Гріндельвальдові очі, небезпечно блиснули, і перш ніж Тесей зрозумів, що сталось, він вже лежав на підлозі, скорчившись від неймовірного болю, все його тіло палало в крижаному полум’ї, його  наче розірвали на тисячі шматків, які якимось чином трималися купи, він кричав в своїй голові, все кругом завдавало болю, що вивертав його назовні.

Щойно він вилучив мить, щоб перевести подих, він відчув інший холод, що огортав його розум, запевняв його заснути, щоб припинити біль. Запевняв його не хвилюватися, і скоритись…

Тесей зціпив зуби і скинув з себе Імперіус, майже одразу. Він важко перевів подих, чолом прихилившись до підлоги. Він увесь спітнів, і біль в грудях відкликалась на кожен рух. Тесей намагався сфокусувати увагу та стиснув долоні в кулаки.

Зліва, він бачив Гріндельвальдові ноги.

\- Так, ти обрав страждання? Прийнятно – м’яко промовив чаклун. – Але для тих, хто впирається не буде ніякої винагороди. Чому ти борешся Скамандер? Через те, що я її вбив?

Тесей з важкістю вдихнув, і знову відчув ніби палає у вогні. Вогонь був всюди, під його шкірою, в його легенях, в його кінцівках і все чого Тесей бажав, це щоб біль припинився. Та щойно Круциатус закінчив діяти, на нього наклали ще одне контролююче закляття, з яким він справився, завдяки спогадам, про смерть Лети.

Гріндельвальд пробив оклюменційну стіну, в розумі Аврора, та отримав доступ, до його думок. Від цього він усміхнутися. Чаклун підійшов до Тесея, та вдаривши його ногою, заставив перевернутися на спину.

Тесей не міг поворухнутися. Його грудна клітка ледве піднімалась та опадала, відмітини на грудях, спричинені сутичкою з Келпі, порівняно з щойно перенесеним, були майже незначними. Гріндельвальд незадоволено цмикнув.

\- Це через кохання? – Темний Чаклун схилив голову набік. – Кохання до Лети Лестрандж.

Тесей, розплющив свої очі, і окинув Гріндельвальда презирливим поглядом.

\- Чого би ти не хотів – видихнув він, - НІ!

Гріндельвальд не виглядав враженим.

\- Але вона тебе ніколи не кохала. Ти ж знаєш, що вона кохала твого брата _. Ти знаєш, я бачу це._ То чому опираєшся?

Губи Тесея тремтіли від люті Зібравшись з силами, він потягнувся і вхопив Грінденвальда за ногу. Його очі палали, і Темний Чаклун ясно бачив, що йому хоче сказати Скамандер.

\- Не смій… - прошипів Тесей, - ніколи не смій читати мої думки, стосовне неї… - його хватка, на нозі Грінденвальда не слабшала, Тесей зробив спробу звестися на ноги, але зумів лише піднятися на колінах. Втомлено, він відпустив ногу іншого мага, і склав тремтячі руки на ногах. Після цього, Тесей Скамандер підняв голову, його впевнений погляд зустрівся з Гріндельвальдовим, що мовчки за ним спостерігав.

\- Вона тебе ніколи не кохала – повторив Гріндельвальд, вказуючи паличкою на чоло Тесея.

На це, Тесей востаннє зосередив погляд і посміхнувся.

\- Я знаю… - він зітхнув, очі раптом наповнилися сльозами, - але це не страшно… Мені був потрібен хтось, хто б любив мого брата, так само як і я.

Грінденвальд зіщулив очі. Він знав, що це займе багато часу.

_____

В Міністерській, високій, темній кімнаті, Ньют Скамандер сидів разом із Прем’єр Міністром, трьома Аврорами, включно з Якслі, Треверсом з Відділу Магічного Правопорядку, та ще двома, з його відділу.

Стілець Тесея пустував. Ньют розглядав свої руки, поки Треверс, не об’явив про початок зустрічі. Ньют зиркнув на годинник, а потім, мимовільно, на пустий стілець свого старшого брата. Не було жодних ознак, що Тесей з’явиться, тому Ньют вирівнявся на своєму місці і тихо зітхнув.

 _Це буде довгий день_.


	3. Частина 3: Прокляття

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пані та панове, шо взялися за читання цієї повісті, мої вам вітаннячка з днем Св. Миколайчика!

Зі стиснутими в тонку лінію червоними вустами, зібравши коротке, світле волосся за правим вухом, з об’ємними, дивовижними віями, що обрамляли печальні зелені очі, вдягнута в чорну сукню, з золотою брошкою на грудях, Квіні Голдштейн застигла в проході дверей, ведучи спостереження за об’єктом, котрий відмовлявся виходити із темної кімнати. Не легко було стежити за Обскуром, про якого вона так багато чула. Криденцій, цілими днями бродив коридорами Нурменгардського замку, ізольований - для того, щоб навчитися вправлятися з підвладною йому силою, під контролем Темного Чаклуна Грінденвальда.

Грінденвальда, якого вона рахувала ворогом, що зараз перетворився на єдиного союзника в боротьбі з оковами, що створили закони чаклунського світу. Він один, був здатний змінити курс історії, звільнити відьом таких, як вона сама, котрі просто бажали вільно кохати нечаклів.

 _Краще боротись, ніж зволікати,_ запевнювала вона саму себе, стискаючи пальці, аж до оніміння, і продовжувала спостерігати за Криденцієм, що жодним м’язом не поворухнув сидячи на своєму ліжку. Та спостерігати за Обскуром, чиє темне єство було просто неосяжним, важко навіть вправним Легіментам. Не зважаючи на те, що близько вони не контактували, здатність Квіні, дозволяла легко зчитати його емоції, в десять раз сильніше тепер, коли вони були поряд, в замку. Сила, що огортала його, мала такий могутній вплив, що Квіні відчувала чисту ненависть, та його лють, що з кожним днем лише посилювалася. Квіні ледь могла стояти на своїх двох, від інтенсивності емоцій хлопця.

      Дуже сумне, і дуже зле дитя.

      Замок був холодним. Квіні ж цей холод проймав аж до самих кісток. А коли Гріндельвальд з’являвся поряд, все навколо неї, наче, замирало… вщухало. Приблизно те саме, вона відчула, коли пересікла, те блакитне полум’я, що мало не охопило її; вона не відчула жару, натомість, всі заціпеніла, від впевненої відмови Якоба, на що ще вона очікувала? _Він певно, бентежиться. Та в нього немає сил, боротися зі справжнім ворогом. Лише Гріндельвальд може…_

Раптовий шум, на верхньому поверсі, заставив її підскочити, і злякано глянути на кам’яні сходи.  Глипнувши на Криденція та переконавшись в тому, що він нерухомо сидить на місці, Квіні залишила свій пост і тихо піднялась наверх. Вона знала, що це Темний Чаклун повернувся, судячи з того, як завмерло її серце – в Гріндельвальдовій присутності, це переходило на якісно новий рівень, і не проходило непомітно – вона пробігла, ще трішки, поки не досягла зали, з великим комином, оточеним порожніми портретами, та важкими шторами, що закривали вікна. В самій середині, у великому, зручному кріслі, схрестивши ноги, та закинувши руку на спинку, сидів Гріндельвальд. Він був явно чимось незадоволеним, тому Квіні зробила обережний крок вперед. Чаклун був експертом в Оклюменції, тому, побачити щось в його голові було неможливо, та коли люди роздратовані, їх було легше зчитувати. _Щось знову пішло не так?_

\- Ви виглядаєте невдоволеним – почала вона, та незалежно від того, наскільки безтурботною намагалась здатися, все її тіло тремтіло від його присутності. Грінденвальд стиснув губи, та махнув рукою на підлогу – і в цей момент, Квіні усвідомила, що Темний Чаклун повернувся не один. Він приніс тіло з собою. У відьми перехопило подих, вона прикрила обома руками рот, її зелені очі сповнилися жахом від виду чоловіка, що лежав на червоному килимі. Весь його одяг був розірваним, а тіло, наче вмите кров’ю. Він не рухався, лежачи обличчям до підлоги.

\- Він мертвий? – запитала вона, щойно трішки оговталась. Гріндельвальд вперше приніс когось з собою.

Гріндельвальд глянув на тіло своїми різнокольоровими очима і нічого не відповів. Квіні спробувала, та так і не змогла зрозуміти, що в нього на думці. Для неї це вже було звичним. Гріндельвальд не роздумував, він просто діяв. Повернувшись спиною до тіла, Квіні раптом відчула незрозумілу печаль. Це був не той смуток, що раніше гуляв замком. Це почуття належало тілу на підлозі, зрозуміла вона. Воно все ще було живе.

\- Ви би не принесли його до замку, живим, якщо б не хотіли чогось від нього… - прошепотіла чарівниця.

\- Так, він мені потрібен – коротко відповів Гріндельвальд.

\- Хто він?

\- Скамандер.

Серце Квіні, забилось швидше коли в думках майнуло добре і привітне обличчя – і на неї наче перевернули відро крижаної води. Перш ніж вона змогла зупинити себе,  Квіні кинулась до тіла, впала коло нього на коліна, та вклала його на свої ноги.

\- Ох, Ньют, ні! – вона перевернула тіло…

На превелике, для неї, щастя, перед нею постало не Ньютове обличчя, а хтось дуже на нього схожий. Волосся, вилиці, ніс – Квіні, не вірилось, що хтось міг бути настільки схожим. І вона його знала. Бачила його поряд з Ньютом на фото в газеті, з об’явою про весілля. Це був той, хто збирався одружитися з першим коханням Ньюта. Квіні кліпнула, чоловік в її руках переривчато дихав, все його тіло було вкрите ранами, та переломами, тому вона постаралась ніжніше його торкатись. Його катували дуже довго. Все його тіло було дуже гарячим.

\- Тесей Скамандер – похмуро представив Гріндельвальд, - Головний Аврор Британського Міністерства Магії. Ти чула про нього?

\- Я… - Кінні, запнулася, глянувши на чоловіка. – Так, хм, Герой війни, першої війни, він дуже популярний, навіть в МАКУСА. Дуже доблесний… так про нього кажуть…

\- Тож, ти розумієш, в чому полягає проблема.

\- Він не хоче співпрацювати?

\- Клеймо героя, надто сильно втесалось йому в голову. Він не усвідомлює, що він лише їхня маріонетка.

Квіні, відчула те саме, повертаючись до Тесея Скамандера.

\- Що ви збираєтеся з ним робити?

\- Я хочу, щоб він зрозумів, кого слід обрати. Та він дуже… складний. Я б з легкістю замінив його, та Альбус це одразу викриє. Він один із Дамблдорових улюбленців і займає хорошу позицію. Це має бути він сам – повідав Гріндельвальд.

Відьма зацікавлено на нього глянула. Вона знала, що частиною плану було прибрати опозицію, особливо того Британського професора. Після цього Грінденвальда ніщо не зможе спинити. Квіні розуміла, що її сестра також входить до опозиції. І цей Герой Війни? Чому всі вони не можуть просто побачити, що Грінденвальд намагається змінити? Люди, що вважають себе диктаторами правил, тільки через те, що вони займають високе положення. Це чоловік – Головний Аврор? Якщо так подумати, вона пригадувала його не лише з газети, але і з власних спогадів. Він був там, в амфітеатрі, готовий боротися до кінця, він готовий був своє життя на це покласти. Не дивно, що Гріндельвальд не зміг з ним впоратися. Квіні мимоволі, легенько прибрала скуйовджене темне волосся з його спітнілого обличчя.

_Такий красивий, і відчуває стільки болю._

Поки Гріндельвальд перебував у роздумах Квіні швиденько оглянула його, та виявила глибоку різану рану, що не була схожа на завдану якимось закляттям. Рана була забруднена і її слід очистити. Більшість його ран були спричинені катуванням. Деякі вже підсохли, але серед них траплялися і зовсім свіжі. Квіні не знала, що робити. Їй дуже хотілось якось допомогти йому, адже це був брат Ньюта. Вона бачила його образ в пам’яті Ньюта, та ніколи не заглиблювалась далі, тому що другові це не подобалось. Вона кілька раз ловила його образи, коли Ньют відволікався – та не відволікався достатньо, щоб тінь брата зникла з його думок, ніби той завжди був присутній в житті Ньюта. Та на відміну, від думок про ту Лету, спогади про Тесея ніколи не супроводжувалися печаллю, навіть коли Ньют повідомив, що ці двоє побралися. Навпаки, Ньют захоплювався ним, незважаючи на всі заперечення.

Ні… Ньют не просто любив цю людину. _О господи!_

_Чи Ньют знав…?_

У Квіні перехопило подих, коли Тесей Скамандер раптом розплющив блакитні, так схожі на Ньютові, очі. Все його тіло напружилось, коли він остаточно прийшов до тями та відчув увесь біль, що огорнув його тіло, його кулаки стиснулись так сильно, що аж побіліли. Часто дихаючи, він доклав великих зусиль, щоб стримати крик, та не зміг стримати стогін. Квіні, без слів, приклала руку до його грудей, щоб заспокоїти. Його очі сяяли, але не від страху, а від настороги, він очікував що на нього знову нападуть. Він не помилявся. Та раптом, розгледівши її, Тесей схопив її руку, своєю сильною долонею, залишивши на білій шкірі сліди крові.

\- Х…хто? – видихнув він, не зводячи з неї блакитних очей. І тут, вона відчула – його прекрасну, сильну волю – вся його особистість була пронизана нею. Квіні бачила тепер, чому його називали _героєм війни,_ та не це привернуло її увагу. Її зацікавило те, що стояло за його мотивами. Вона бачила його наскрізь – його стіни були зруйновані – він був надто слабкий, та відчував надто багато болю, щоб захистити свій розум – і всі його думки відлуналися в її голові … _і Летине імя…._

Цей чоловік…. Губи Квіні затремніли, всередині все наче перевернулось. _Цей чоловік… він стільки всього переніс._

\- Вам не варто рухатись… - порадила вона, ніжно доторкнувшись до його плеча.

Тесей Скамандер зашипів на неї, та сили підвели його, дихання його було важким, і все що могла зробити Квіні, це підтримати його за спину. Потім, його погляд впав на Гріндельвальда, котрий нетерпляче спостерігав за ними. Тесей заворушився, Квіні ледве втримала його, від спроби піднятися, і він виплюнув…

\- Я не схилюся перед тобою!

Квіні глянула на Гріндельвальда, раптом занепокоївшись долею Головного Аврора. Той захитав головою, кілька раз клацнувши язиком.

\- То вмри, якщо так хочеш.

Більше не промовивши ні слова, Темний Чаклун навів свою паличку на Аврора, якого миттю відірвало від відьми та кинуло в стіну з такою силою, що він втратив свідомість. Він впав на підлогу зовсім нерухомий.

\- Припиніть, ви вб’єте його! – перелякано закричала Квіні. Вона підбігла до Тесея та обійняла його зомліле тіло, прикривши від Темного Чаклуна. Вона вже готова була захищати його від усіх наступних атак, та Гріндельвальд на них більше не дивився.

\- Все ще відкрите питання. – пробурмотів Темний Чаклун піднімаючись з крісла. – Він скидає Імперіус один за одним. Навіть Круциатус не допомагає. За що він тримається?

 _Ти вбив її._ Губи Квіні знову затремтіли, від цієї думки, що майнула в її голові, і вона опустила очі на Тесея. Вона бачила це в його розумі – спогад – його агонію від втрати – їхнє прощання – _її признання, яке насправді було зовсім не для нього, навіть в її останні хвилини._ Ньют. Так вона кохала Ньюта. Так вона завжди лише забирала, і своєю смертю, вона забрала серце цього чоловіка. Добре, що у Ньюта тепер була Тіна, та у цього Тесея… за щоб не тримався цей зламаний герой, це має бути щось справді могутнє.

Глянувши на Гріндельвальда, Квіні зі здивуванням побачила, що той вже прямував до сходів.

\- Де Криденцій? – він не дочекався відповіді, і майже одразу наказав їй, - Зціли його, поки він не здох. Я не маю звички лікувати будь кого, та він нам ще пригодиться до своєї смерті. Корисної смерті. Якщо Прокляття Імперіус на нього не діє… я знайду інше, що спрацює.

Квіні дивилась йому вслід, аж поки він не зник з поля зору, а потім опустила погляд на понівеченого Тесея. Коли Ньютів брат закінчив так, через те що він аврор, то що ж буде з її сестрою?...

_______

_Любий Ньют,_

_Все ще жодних новин від Квіні, крім того, що вона все ще в Європі. Готуюсь покидати Париж._

_Скоро буду в Лондоні. Я знаю, що тобі все ще не можна подорожувати._

_З найкращими побажаннями, Тіна._

Ньют вже кілька годин поспіль перечитував її листа. Так само він робив і з попередніми. Побачивши, як Пікет тягнеться за листом, він змушений був відволіктися. Він знаходився у підвалі, щойно закінчивши годувати Ходагсів – то були величезні, розміром з собаку, жаби – і Кнарлів – котрі нічим майже не відрізнялись від Ходагсів, крім того, що їх використовували в приготуванні зілля – і вже збирався спуститися на третій поверх підвалу, коли відчув, як в кишені копошиться Бовтракл. Усміхнувшись своєму маленькому другу, він обережно відвів листа, щоб той його ненароком не порвав.

_Хоч якісь приємні новини._

\- Я знаю, в тебе до неї є претензії, - сказав він Пікету, ховаючи листа назад до кишені, - та я ще раз повторюю тобі, що не приділяю всю свою увагу лише їй.

Пікет, захитав крихітною головою, не вірячи йому. Ньют глянув на нього з розумінням.

\- Тільки через те, що ти ще не знайшов рівного собі…

\- Ньют? – почувся голос Якоба і Ньют підняв голову. Якоб, його друг нечакл, з сусіднього континенту, який нарешті легально перетнув кордон Великобританії, не використавши при цьому жодних магічних засобів, голосно тупаючи, спускався сходами. Ньют розумів, чому Якоб хотів мати чинні документи, залишаючись у Лондоні. І не те щоби Ньют міг давати йому будь-які поради, адже він сам застряг в країні, і через деякі вагомі обставини, ледь не втрапив до Азкабану. Зараз, цей типовий, напрочуд добросердечний магл був його єдиним компаньйоном у спробах віднайти любов всього його життя, та єдину сестру Тіни, Квіні Голдштейн. Ньют не бачив жодної проблеми в тому, що з ним залишався нечакл, йому було до вподоби постійна присутність Якоба. Кумедний, маленький чоловік, зовсім не боявся мати справу з магією, навіть після недавніх подій. Він просто ходів знайти Квіні.

\- Я тут – гукнув Ньют, залишившись стояти коло столу, з Пікетом, котрий все ще намагався дібратися до його кишені. Закинувши малюка на своє плече, Ньют чекав, поки американський товариш дістанеться до нього. Якоб показався, одягнутий в свій звичний прикид, з в’язкою листів, які Магозоологу були добре знайомі.

\- Ньют, - привітався Якоб. Він виглядав водночас втомлено та пожвавлено.

\- Новини? – Ньют не відводив погляду від листів.

\- Ум, ні, ніякої дивної активності в газетах мого народу, чи по телебаченню, я стежив, як ти мені і наказав. – Якоб втер спітніле чоло, - А в тебе щось є?

\- Скоро прибуде Тіна – Ньют нічого не міг поробити з посмішкою що мимоволі з’явилась на його губах, Якоб посміхнувся йому у відповідь. Та його обличчя швидко похмурніло, щойно він зрозумів, що відповідь на питання яке його цікавило була заперечною. Він зітхнув.

\- Ох, в будь-якому випадку, я знайшов ці листи в тебе під столом. Ти ж не с тих людей, що забувають сплачувати рахунки? – Якоб передав йому листи, на які Ньют витріщився. Нечакл кліпнув – Чекай! Ти саме з тих людей?

Ньют стиснув губи і захитав головою.

\- Ні, це не рахунки, я не користуюсь електрикою.

\- А, точно – в очах Якоба спалахнула зацікавленість. – То що в них?

\- Це вимоги. – Ньют зітхнув, повернувся, та пройшовся навколо огорожі. – Пам’ятаєш, я розповідав тобі, про зустріч з Прем’єр Міністром.

\- Так. Ти втік з неї, тому що вони хотіли провести перевірку і всяке таке.

\- Це не перевірка – гірко промовив Ньют, він зупинився біля водоспаду, під блакитним небом, на великий скелі, що нависала на чистим озером. Голосно насвистуючи, на поверхню води визирнув Гіпокампус, якого Магозоолог тут же погладив по голові. Гіпокампус – наполовину кінь, наполовину риба, -  підштовхнув носом його долоню, виказуючи свою вдячність, перш ніж спорожнити повне корму відро, та пірнути назад у воду. Ньют спостерігав за ним, з почуттям виконаного обов’язку. Зовсім  недавно, цю істоту вполювали мисливці. Гіпокампус був зовсім безпорадним, лише плескався в басейні, оточений списами. У війні він не чим не міг стати в нагоді. _Залиште їх у спокої, будь-ласка._  Ньют відвернувся, усвідомивши що відволікається від теми, і глянув на Якоба, що чекав позаду.

\- Тобто, не інспекція? – запитав Якоб.

\- Це відбір. Контрольний список. – Ньютовий, зазвичай добрий погляд, спалахнув гнівом, - найнебезпечніших магічних тварин, що вони зможуть знайти. Я казав тобі, що вони збираються використати їх у війні.

\- Ага, як драконів, про яких ти мені розповідав – вловив суть Якоб. – Зачекай, контрольний список? Тобто, їм відомо, про всіх тварин, що ти тут зібрав?

\- Не про всіх – Ньют глянув на Якоба, - Та діло в тому, що тут знайдуться істоти, страшніше за драконів. Мій брат, вже попередив мене, що це трапиться. Так що я підготувався.

\- Ти готувався? – Якоб послідкував за Ньютом, котрий знову пішов навколо, минаючи клітки, повні великих бджіл, ходячих рогів шість футів в висоту, перш ніж вони опинилися в іншому ландшафті, на вершині гори каменів, де Магозоолог знову опинився на виступаючому краю скелі. Тут панували сутінки, Якоб відчував прохолоду в повітрі, зацікавлений погляд на його обличчі не зник, коли він подивився  на Ньюта.

\- Що ти маєш на увазі?

\- Я заблокував доступ, до деяких схованок, в моїй валізі, в разі, якщо її конфіскують – тихо відповів Скамандер. Якоб насторожився, йому добре було відомо, як сильно Ньют переживав за свої магічних тварин.

\- Ти думаєш, вони силою відберуть її?

\- Вони планують, - Ньют уникав дивитися другові в очі, тому глянув на горизонт, міцно стиснувши кулаки. –  Я знаю, що вони збираються зробити це, і прибрати мене цього разу.

\- Прибрати тебе? Навіщо? – тепер Якоб виглядав обуреним. – Ти найкращий з усіх кого я знаю!

\- Вони бачать мене в зовсім іншому світлі – сумно посміхнувся Ньют.

\- Що, в біса, це означає? А що твій брат? Ти казав, він входить до верхівки…На це Ньют зупинився, та стиснув губи.

\- Він нічого не сказав… він не з’явився. Прислав записку, що в нього з’явилась більш важлива справа. Мабуть щось, стосовно його роботи з людьми. Все пройшло без нього.

\- Але ти ж говорив з ним?

\- Мені не потрібно з ним говорити. – вирішив Ньют, і заглянув за край скелі. Беручи приклад з Магозоолога, Якоб також глянув вниз, сильний порив вітру, ледь не скинув його з ніг, хоча Ньют поряд навіть не похитнувся. У Якоба зайняло кілька хвилин, знайти баланс, і коли йому це вдалось, він поглянув на друга, та побачив сумний, задумливий вираз на його, зазвичай, світлому обличчі.

\- Ти сказав, про контрольний список. Хто його дав їм?

\- Я – визнав Ньют, з розгубленим видом. – Там зазначені істоти, яких зареєстрували інші Магозоологи з Відділу Тварин. Ми повинні були доповісти. Деякі з цих істот справді небезпечні… їхні сили, можуть _бути використані_. Міністерство може не розраховувати, на тих моїх тварин, про яких їм не відомо, та вони, точно відберуть інших… таких, як він.

Ньют вказав за скелю, с котрої Якоб мало не впав. В низу була лише глибока безодня, як Якоб не вдивлявся, нічого не міг побачити, та Ньют явно був переконаний, що щось займало вказаний простір.

\- Що там? – запитав нечакл трішки занепокоївшись.

\- Балаур – Ньют не відводив погляду від темноти внизу. – Дракон.

Очі Якоба округлились, і він зробив кілька кроків назад.

\- Не те щоб ти не показував мені драконів раніше… але…

\- Цей дракон з Румунії, у нього дванадцять змієподібних голів, - тихим голосом пояснив Ньют, повертаючись до нечакл, - Він може зруйнувати ціле місто, одним помахом свого хвоста. В минулому, він знищив два королівства.

\- Щ…. Чому ти тримаєш щось настільки небезпечне тут?! – Якоб вже готовий був втекти та кинути Ньюта, що лише усміхався з його страху.

\- Тому що, - Магозоолог знову повернувся до споглядання, темноти внизу, - Він вже зовсім сліпий. З його останнього нападу пройшло  500 років. Ми знайшли його зовсім слабким та кволим. Певно завдяки мисливцям. Його утримували в Грінготсі, перед тим, як я подав офіційну заяву на його звільнення. Це було нелегко, і гобліни були вкрай невдоволені, поки їм на заміну не прислали молодшого дракона. Якби мені хотілось, мати можливість звільнити і його також. Це надто жорстоко, залишати його прикутим, в темноті.

\- Чекай… Грінготс? Це ще що за чортівня?

\- Це такий банк, для чаклунів… В будь якому випадку, цього дракона катували, з тих пір, як він потрапив в неволю. Я зміг лише відгодувати його…

\- Ти відгодував його…!? Справді, Ньют?

\- Але він все ще сліпий, - продовжував Ньют, глянувши на Якоба, - якщо вони планують використати драконів, цього - з його історією – вони не будуть думати двічі, перш ніж викинути його на поле битви. Він уже безпомічний.

\- То не віддавай його. Вони точно не стануть його забирати, враховуючи, сліпоту.

На ці слова, обличчя Ньюта закам’яніло, Якоб рідко коли бачив подібний вираз у друга.

\- Ти не знаєш їх. Їм байдуже, хоч вони оправдовуються благими цілями.

\- Але ти сказав, що твій брат допоможе…

\- Тесей на їхньому боці, - Скамандер стиснув зуби. – Ось чому, він попередив мене. Він нічого не може зробити, тому що він один із тих, хто стоїть за цим. – _Прямо, як тоді з Дамблдором… «Вони стежать за тобою» сказав Тесей. Чому він не міг просто вжити слово «Ми»._ Ньют нахмурився. – Я не можу розраховувати на мого брата.

\- Ти впевнений? – між друзями виникла тиша, аж поки Якоб не вирішив запитати, - Щож, чим я можу тобі допомогти?

Магозоолог витріщився на свого друга нечакла.

\- В тебе уже і так повно роботи. Я не можу…

\- Ой перестань. Якщо тобі потрібна допомога, просто попроси, добре?

Перш ніж Ньют встиг щось відповісти, вони почули гучний стук у двері зверху. Обидва підняли голови, Магозоолог та нечакл, швидко кинулись геть із звіринцю. Ньют злетів по сходах, та повернувся до Якоба, який вже збирався вслід за ним, і наставив на нього палець…

\- Не йди за мною! Не показуйся! Це можуть бути з Міністерства, вони не знають що ти… що ти лише магл!

Якоб спробував протестувати, та Ньют вже зник з поля зору.

Зайшовши в вітальню, Ньют Скамандер поспішно замкнув двері після того, як за допомогою акціо переніс ні флерів у підвал і впевнився, що ніяких магічних істот не було в полі зору. Йому було цікаво, чи це, раптом не Тесей. Якщо брат прийшов, щоб пожурити його, чи спробувати вмовити, перестати приховуватися, Магозоолог був готовий зачинити двері прямо перед його носом; він все ще почувався ніяково і розчаровано, через обрану Тесейем «сторону». Чекаючи Тесея, Ньют дійсно здивувався, побачивши перед собою незнайомих людей, коли відкрив двері. Так він зустрівся з трьома членами Відділу Магічного Правопорядку,що похмуро на нього глянули.

______

Тесей, тихо застогнав, перед ти, як розплющити очі. Через кілька секунд, коли його зір прояснився, він зрозумів, що витріщається на високу стелю, нібито замку. Лежав він на кушетці, його тіло знову рухалось, і хтось почистив його одяг. Намагаючись швидко оцінити обстановку, чоловік, важко дихаючи, сів. В голові одразу виникли образу того, що йому прийшлось перенести – атаку, тортури, темного чаклуна – він затрусив головою, бажаючи позбутися яскравих образів. Тесей повернувся навколо, очікуючи побачити поряд Грінденвальда, натомість пересікся поглядом з зеленими очима, що спостерігали за ним здалеку. Інстинктивно, Тесей спробував потягнутися за паличкою, та її в нього забрали. _Грінденвальд…!_

\- Хто ти? – гаркнув він, і леді зі світлим волоссям аж підскочила, від такого грубого звертання. Тесей сам, не очікував від себе такого, тому вже більш ввічливо перепитав, - Прошу вибачення… Я не знаю… хто ви? -

Світловолоса леді, яка явно була відьмою, стояла посеред кімнати, невпевнено стискаючи пальці.

\- Квіні, - промовила вона, - Квіні Голдштейн…

\- Голдштейн… - щось випливло у Тесея з пам’яті. – Сестра Порпентіни Голдштейн? Із МАКУСА?

Квіні повільно кивнула, водночас зчитуючи з його думок все, що він про неї чув. Очевидно лише те, що йому розповідав Ньют. Та не пройшло і миті, як все це зникло, і Квіні відчула, ніби перед нею захлопнули двері, Тесей зумів таки заблокувати свій розум, від тих, кого він вважав ворогами.

 _Але я ж зцілила його!_ Подумала Квіні. Все ще не  рушаючи з місця, намагаючись звучати добродушно, вона запитала:

\- Чи знаєте ви, де знаходитесь?

\- Я знаю, хто привів мене сюди – Тесей поглянув навколо, і зі злістю, що палала в його очах, повернувся назад до неї. – Де він?

\- Ви не зможете, втекти від нього, у вас навіть, палички немає – підмітила Квіні, вказуючи власною на нього. Тесей лише глянув на неї, зовсім без страху. Квіні зволікала. Той опір, що вона відчула, змусив її зробити кілька кроків назад, хоч той факт, що у неї була паличка, давав їй безперечну перевагу, над Тесеєм Скамандером. Очевидно, навіть без палички, цей чаклун…

Тесей оцінююче поглянув на неї:

\- Тож ви, справді, обрали його сторону? Ньют переконаний, що ви зробили це не усвідомлюючи наслідків.

\- Всі так думають, - промовила Квіні, з болем в голосі. – Вони всі вважають, що я не усвідомлюю, що роблю, тому що я надто закохана та… емоційна. Що я неясно мислю… вони не розуміють, за що я борюся.

\- Я думаю, вони розуміють за що ви боретесь і саме тому, намагаються вас відшукати – промовив Тесей озираючись навколо, Квіні не відривала від нього погляду. – В іншому випадку, вони вже давно б припинили пошуки. А де саме я знаходжуся?

\- Замок в Нурменгарді.

\- І Криденцій тут?

\- Так.

\- Хіба можна, розповідати це ворогу?

Квіні помітила, іскри в його очах – як він міг!?

\- Але ви…

\- Ви явно не вмієте грати в злодія – не дав їй договорити Тесей. – Нічого, ми йдемо звідси. – Він спробував підійти до неї…

Квіні швидко здійняла паличку, вказуючи її кінцем Тесею посеред грудей. Вони стояли, розглядаючи один одного. Відьма була надто вражена унікальністю цього чоловіка. Вона ще раз спробувала, прочитати його думки, та натрапила на глуху стіну. Тесей був дійсно вправним Оклюментом. Квіні розчаровано захитала головою.

\- Я нікуди не піду. І точно нікуди не відпущу вас. Я вас стережу!

Він не виглядав надто переконаним. Квіні могла поклястися, що бачила такий самий вираз на обличчі Ньюта, коли той стикався з чимось цікавим. Він не сприймав її серйозно? Це трішки обурило Квіні, і вона впевненіше вказала на нього паличкою.

\- Заклинаю вас, зробити ще хоч крок!

\- Хіба не ви мене зцілили? - запитав Тесей не відводячи від неї важкого погляду.

\- Так я. Гріндельвальд сказав – ви будете нам в нагоді.

\- Не для його намірів. Я краще помру.

\- Саме так майже і сталось. Якби він не попросив мене зцілити вас. Шрам на ваших грудях, до речі, не вийшло звести. Та Гріндельвальд серйозно налаштований. Я думаю, він же вирішив, як саме використає вас, – Квіні глянула в сторону сходів, що вели вниз. Так, вона була впевнена в цьому.

Тесей, дивився на неї, без жодних ознак страху, чи паніки на обличчі. Взагалі то, чаклун виглядав так, ніби прораховував варіанти, тому Квіні знову спробувала його прочитати. І знову вперлась в стіну. Вона насупилась.

\- Вас не так легко прочитати, як вашого брата – поскаржилась жінка, прозвучавши дуже схоже на саму себе, якою вона була раніше. Тесей підняв очі, і щось в них промайнуло, від згадки про молодшого брата. \- Ну, щось краще виходить у мене, ніж у Ньюта. І є речі, які безумовно краще вдаються йому.

\- Він однозначно більш привітний та симпатичний.

Тесей раптом, гордо всміхнувся і це застало Легілімета зненацька.

\- Я радий, що він склав на вас таке хороше враження. Дякую.

У Квіні, ледь щелепа не відпала – як це чоловік може так легко всміхатися, коли йому все ще, очевидно, дуже боляче? Як він все ще тримався купи, якщо смерть нареченої розбила його на шматки? І чому, цей чоловік не сповнився люті -  лють була могутнім рушієм – як вона – чому він не був схожим на неї?

Перш ніж вона усвідомила, що відбувається, старший Скамандер схопив її за руку, і потягнув через кімнату, навіть не спробувавши роззброїти. Він явно, планував втекти, та чому намагався і її забрати, тоді як був її в’язнем? Вона негайно вивільнилась, чим дуже його здивувала.

\- Я вже сказала, що нікуди не піду звідси! _Це не мене тут ув’язнено!_ – її емоції були таким сильними, що навіть на кінчику палички спалахнули іскри, це змусило Тесея глянути на світловолосу відьму з осторогою. Та з неї було достатньо, його посмішки, його доброти, його явної зневаги до реальних обставин і того, що з поміж них двох, він був тим, хто страждав, вона навела на нього паличку знову, і викрикнула:

\- Що ви за людина? Чому ви не страждаєте, як я? Ви ж втратили її, хіба не так!? Ви також втратили кохання вашого життя! Жінку, котра вас навіть не любила!

Вперше, Квіні побачила, як обличчя Тесея зблідло, і його мужні риси змінилися від завданого її словами болю. Та в його голові, все ще було неможливо, щось підгледіти – хоч, Квіні точно знала – людей було легше читати, коли їм боляче.

Деякий час старший Скамандер стояв мовчки, намагаючись впоратися з емоціями. Його брови зійшлись на переніссі, в носі зачухалось, а в горлі запершило, та він зумів оговтатися. Квіні, спостерігала за ним, та все одно, дуже здивувалась, коли він глянув їй у вічі. Його погляд був чистим і ясним, і ніс однозначне повідомлення.

\- Я кохав її… і втратив. Тому, я не хочу втратити ще когось. В мене все ще є ті, кого я хочу захистити.

Квіні не могла нічого промовити, та й не було що на це відповісти – особливо, після того, як Тесей відкрив їй шлях до своїх думок – і те що вона побачила було надто зворушливим – вона раптом усвідомила, що перед нею стоїть _брат Ньюта Скамандера_   - _Ньюта, котрий був найдобрішою людиною, з усіх, кого вона знала._ Тесей, був частиною середовища, в якому Ньют зростав, тією частиною, завдяки якій Ньют виріс тим сповненим співчуття чоловіком, якого вона знала. _Тому що його родина -  його старший брат, був його прикладом._

Американська відьма, могла лише дивитися на нього, повними не виплаканих сліз очима, прикривши руками рот.

Тесей знову закрив доступ до своїх думок, він не відводив погляду від Голдштейн.

\- Ньют розповідав мені про вас… йому дуже жаль, що ви почувалися настільки самотньо, щоб приєднатися до Гріндельвальда. І йому було дуже жаль вашу сестру. Ви знаєте, Квіні, я втратив кохану людину… і ніколи про це не зможу забути. Мені прийдеться жити цим. Але ж ви своєї не втрачали. То що ви тут робите?

Квіні, вже ридала. Вона не могла точно сказати, коли це сталось, але щойно Якоб промайнув в її спогадах, їх проведений разом час – все її тіло почало тремтіти. Потім її сестра, Тіна – вона, мабуть, страшно за неї переживала. Квіні просто не могла зупинитися, сльози лилися без упину. І раптом, Тесей міцно обхопив її руками, в теплих, захисних обіймах, притиснувши її заплакане обличчя до своїх грудей. Вона плакала, так, що в неї аж обличчя набрякло і почервоніло. Він був дуже теплий. Вперше, з них пір, як опинилась в Нурменгарді, Квіні відчула тепло. _Тепло і безпеку. Вона не була самотня._

_Так схоже на Ньюта. В нього навіть такий самий запах._

Минали хвилини, і Квіні нарешті змогла прийти до тями, вона глянула вверх і усміхнулась Тесею, що розглядав її з розумінням. Такий погляд, вона бачила не раз. О так, Тесей був схожий і на Тіну – _ці старші брати та сестри._

\- Мені вже краще, дякую

Вона вибралась з його обіймів, Тесей лише кивнув, та заозирався, так ніби нічого не сталось.

\- Нам варто, вибиратись звідси, поки у нас є така можливість. -  він пройшовся по кімнаті, в пошуках виходу,  та - Квіні бачила, по його рухах – готувався до поєдинку.

\- Тут десь є, вільні палички? - Тесей обернувся до неї саме в ту мить, як вона кинула в нього приголомшливим закляттям, від якого він миттю звалився на підлогу. Квіні важко зітхнула, і кинулась то Тесея. _Вона не могла дозволити йому вступити в боротьбу, в якій він загине…_

Від неочікуваного відчуття Гріндельвальдової присутності, Квіні підскочила якраз перед тим, як він увійшов до кімнати. Він був не один. Поряд з ним стояв Криденцій, огорнутий зловісною, темною аурою. Гріндельвальд зосередив погляд на тілі Тесея, що лежав без тями. Квіні злякано відступила на кілька кроків.

\- Ось він, мій хлопчику, чаклун, якого потрібно трішки виправити, прошепотів Гріндельвальд до Криденція, поки вони наближалися до Скамандера. Криденцій теж поглянув на Тесея. – Він, безумовно отримав надто багато слави та визнання, йому так просто зневіритись у все. Він зовсім на тебе не схожий. Його життя було надто легким. Це надто несправедливо, давай завдамо йому болю.

У Квіні перехопило подих. Вона почула, як Гріндельвальд злісно прошепотів:

_\- Забери у нього все хороше. Залиш лише пітьму._

Все тіло Криденція вибухнуло темним димом, що ринувся до Тесея. Квіні відсахнулась, від виду Тесея, що повис у повітрі, огорнутий пітьмою, якої ставало тільки більше. Гріндельвальд звів свою паличку і промовив слова закляття, - Тесей, розплющив очі, і закричав з усієї сили, від болю, агонії, поки дим проникав під його шкіру, викарбовував на його плоті слова – це закляття було справді страшним і смертоносним.

 Квіні прикрила вуха руками, вона згорнулась на підлозі, не перестаючи плакати. По всій кімнаті розпливалася темна магія та лунали слова прокляття, що були підвладні лише справді Темним Чаклунам.

____

А в Міністерстві Магії Ньют Скамандер раптом здригнувся, від неприємного відчуття, щось наче стиснуло його серце. Він обернувся навколо, насуплено, та нічого не побачив. Що це було? Він не міг перестати відчувати, ніби трапилось щось дуже погане?

Але взагалі-то – _дещо погане дійсно трапилось._

Ньют важко зітхнув, і витріщився на стіну, що відділяла його від свободи. Він сидів у в’язниці, що знаходилась в підвалах Міністерства Магії, не маючи при собі нічого крім того в що був вдягнутий, пальто, та Пікета, якого він ледь стримував від того _щоб зламати замок._

Тому що, останнє що йому вдалось почути – це як хтось наказав негайно викликати Тесея Скамандера. Очевидно, брат ще не з’являвся в Міністерстві за сьогодні. Магозоолог вкотре зітхнув, і налаштувався очікувати, поки прийде старший брат і витягне його, як і завжди. Бовтракл дивився на нього схиливши голову на бік. Він не міг зрозуміти, чому йому не позволяли просто впоратися з замком.

_Зачекай, Пік, скоро Тесей прийде._


	4. Частина 4: Смерть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бідолашний Ньют, бідолашний Тесей...

Квіні нерухомо стояла в коридорі. Вона обхопила себе руками, в марній спробі прогнати мурашок, що все ще бігали по спині. Жінка покинула верхній поверх, де на Тесея Скамандера накладали темне прокляття, і не мала жодного наміру туди повертатися, поки її злякане серце не перестане тріпотіти в грудях. Те що прокляття було смертоносним, вона зрозуміла по словам заклинання та витягнутій з недр землі сили. Приправлене силою Криденція, вона ставало дедалі летальнішим, тому зараз Квіні боялась самої можливості побачити Тесея.

 _Тому що знала, що це вже буде не він._ Вона зрозуміла це по тому, як змінилися його думки, відчувала, разючу переміну в тому, хто колись був теплим та добрим чоловіком, а тепер став байдужим монстром, створеним темною магією. Вона відчувала його, навіть через стіни – увесь його біль зник; всі спогади затуманилися пітьмою. Його думки, його почуття… це тіло було, ніби, чужим для власної душі. Якщо воно, мало _душу_.

Стримуючи сльози, жінка припинила читати ті страшні думки, і прихилилася до стіни. Прикривши очі, Квіні дала спогадам про дорогу її серцю людину, притлумити її страх, від того, що їй прийшлося побачити. Доторкнувшись до золотої брошки, Квіні прошепотіла ім’я Якоба. Зараз вона була надзвичайно рада, що коханий далеко, від усього цього жаху. Тесей казав, що він розшукує її, та якщо Гріндельвальд так розправляється зі своїми ворогами – вона б хотіла, що Якоб та її сестра залишалися від цього якнайдалі.

А що до Ньюта. Як Ньют дізнається, що трапилось з його братом? Він точно зуміє побачити різницю? Він мусить – тепер, Тесей був зовсім не тим чоловіком, якому він довіряв, і очевидно, не той, кого він любив?

_Мені так жаль, Ньют… я обіцяю, що допоможу…_

Квіні відволіклась від своїх думок, почувши, як хтось спускається кам’яними сходами. Ще до того, як повернутися, Американська відьма знала, кого побаче. Гелерт Гріндельвальд спустився зі звичним байдужим виразом на обличчі. По ньому було неможливо сказати, що він щойно закінчив наводити надскладні чари, виглядав чоловік, як завжди, спокійно. І Квіні, як завжди нічого не змогла прочитати в його голові. Вона спробувала виглядати, зовсім не враженою, та не змогла. Губи її тремтіли.

Гріндельвальд побачив це і кивнув.

\- Надто сильні відчуття болю та втрати, чи не так?

Квіні глянула йому прямо в вічі.

\- Що з ним?

\- Чому цікавишся? – запитав Гріндельвальд.

\- Я… ви вбили його? – тому що, саме так воно і виглядало. Ніби закляття вирвало душу Тесея, залишивши порожню оболонку, що наповнили Криденцієвою люттю.

\- Я не міг – запевнив Гріндельвальд, і прозвучало це, ніби він був вкрай незадоволений, своєю нездатність вбити. – Без душі, тіло не витримає сили Криденція. Тому я просто зіпсував, те світле, що в ньому було. Його пам'ять має залишатися неушкодженою, щоб уникнути підозр. Він, можливо навіть буде таким самим, спочатку, але згодом, пітьма пошириться.

Квіні точно знала, що це означає, її очі наповнилися сльозами:

\- Як він?

\- Чому б тобі самій не глянути?

Мить Квіні вагалась, та все таки захитала головою:

\- Я не можу… я занурюся в силу Криденція. Це небезпечно для мене.

\- Криденцій, зараз надто зайнятий містером Скамандером, - тихо промовив Темний чаклун. – Наводить останні штрихи. Тобі ніяк не зашкодить, якщо ти глянеш, що він там робить.

\- Я не можу…

\- Ні? Тоді йдемо, зустрінемо Грімсона. Це Британський аврор, що мені допомагає. Він відведе пана Скамандера назад до Лондона. Мені не хотілось би, щоб Криденцій бачив його обличчя.

\- Ви відправите Тесея до Лондона так швидко? – Квіні рушила за Гріндельвальдом. Голос її звучав занепокоєно. – Але ви ж знаєте, що брат Тесея там… він… він помітить, що щось не так з його старшим братом.

\- О, так. Мій поневолювач, Ньют Скамандер. – Гріндельвальд, все ще був, чарівником, який нікого не боявся, - Чарівник, який бачить мене наскрізь, він може нам помішати. Але не бійся, ми позбудемось його. Наш Тесея, впевниться в тому, що його брат зійде з дистанції.

\- Ви ж не маєте… - стурбовано запитала Квіні.

\- Дамблдор помітить – посміхнувся Гріндельвальд, - якщо Скамандер зникне. Ні, ми заставимо його, піти самому. І саме Тесей цим займеться.

______

_Ньютон Скамандер витріщався на кам’яну підлогу, руки його були міцно стиснуті, він сидів на лавочці в темному коридорі, біля дверей. Вони зробили це - думалось йому. Вони справді зробили це цього разу. Його вигнали з Хогвартсу._

_\- Краще не засовуй руки під сидіння, там досить багато какобомб – почувся легковажний голос професора Дамблдора, і він сам, став коло Ньюта, тримаючи руки в кишенях штанів. Ньют підняв голову, і зустрівся очима, з Дамблдором. Найкращий, з відомих йому професорів, дивився на нього зі співчуттям. Дамблдор виглядав спокійним, в порівнянні з тим, якби був деякий час тому, коли яро сперечався з комітетом, щодо виключення Ньюта._

_\- Професор Блек не змінить свого рішення? – запитав Ньют, розмовляючи з правим рукавом Дамблдора._

_Професор помовчав деякий час, роздумуючи, що сказати, і його тон був повен обурення, коли він промовив:_

_\- Директор… вважає… безпеку інших… особливо у школі, основним пріоритетом. І будь хто, порушуючи це правило, йде проти школи, та її учнів._

_Ньют розумів, що професор Дамблдор намагався виставити професора Фінеаса Блека і якомога кращому світлі._

_\- Твій брат скоро прибуде. Він вже на території школи – добавив Дамблдор._

_Ньют трішки підвів голову, отримавши цю інформацію. Та невзмозі витримати чужий погляд, знову опустив її, прикусив нижню губу, і сильніше стиснув руки._

_Прекрасно, тепер його надто зайнятий в міністерстві брат, змушений летіти сюди, просто щоб побачити його._

_Що Тесей чув? Очевидно, що не всю правду, та в кінці кінців, важливим був лише результат: його вигнали, через магічне створіння, від яких Тесей і так був не в захваті. На додачу, цього ранку він почув зі сторони Слизеринського стола, чутки, від яких його серце стискалось ще сильніше; про те, як молодший, дурнуватий брат руйнує репутацію старшого, що працює в міністерстві. Паршива вівця в родині – так вони звали Ньюта._

_Ньют посунувся на місці, махнув головою. Що він скаже братові? А матері? Він не може розповісти їм про Лету, він жодній душі про це не скаже. Та те, що прийдеться дивитися в їх розчаровані обличчя, лякало Ньюта значно більше, ніж професор Блек з його вердиктом. Це було просто жахливо._

_\- Я ж не можу втекти геть? – спитав він з відчаєм та мольбою в голосі. Професор Трансфігурації лише схилив голову набік._

_\- Ньют! – почувся Тесеїв занепокоєний голос. Пізно. Ньют заплющив очі, вслухаючись в братові кроки. Він ледь стримувався від того, щоб встати та втекти, поки Тесей не підійшов до нього з Дамблдором. Він знав, що Тесей буде розлюченим. Наступила тиша._

_\- Вони вигнали його, так? – запитав Тесей у Дамблдора, Ньют не насмілювався підняти очі. – А що з постраждалим учнем?_

_\- Він ну… йому насправді зовсім не загрожувала небезпека, - відповів Дамблдор. – Ти читав мого листа?_

_\- Читав – в голосі старшого брата, звучала нотка невдоволеності, - ти все пояснив. Та мій молодший брат все одно винний. Він приніс магічну істоту в школу. Той хто не може слідувати простим шкільним правилам і наражає на небезпеку життя інших, не може відвідувати школу._

_Ньют стиснув зуби._

_\- Тесею, – Дамблдор з докором глянув на старшого Скамандера. – Ти знаєш, що він цього не хотів._

_\- Ох, Профессоре, -_ _Тесей навис над Ньютом, - Існує безліч речей, які мій брат присягався не робити і тим не менш робив. Я взагалі дуже здивований, тим, що він так довго протримався у Хогвартсі. Мені було цікаво, чи сильно зміниться репутація Забороненого Лісу, після того, як мій брат до нього добереться._

_Молодший Скамандер все ще не міг поглянути на брата, та якби він зміг, то побачив би усмішку, що майнула на губах брата, і як Дамблдор хитає головою. Ньют почувався спустошеним, і жадав провалитися крізь землю._

_Двоє чоловіків тим часом,  продовжували серйозну розмову._

_\- Я отримав твоє попередження. – Дамблдор звів підборіддя, його очі звузились. – Що там в Міністерстві?_

_Знову наступила тиша, яка змусила Ньюта нарешті глянути вверх на брата. Тесей обмінювався з Дамблдором значущими поглядами, його блакитні очі блистіли від злості, можливо навіть люті._

_\- Вони все ще прикривають очі, на очевидну напругу в світі маглів._

_\- Я вважаю, що це вже більш ніж очевидно. Все прямо перед їх носами. Війна наступає, Тесею._

_\- Я знаю, я можу лише вказувати їм на те, що це так само наші проблеми, як і маглів, але без підтримки Міністра… що ж, мені багатого вартувала, втрата їхньої прихильності - він роздратовано зітхнув._

_І ось, Ньют зустрівся поглядами з братом. На його подив в братових блакитних очах злість миттю змінилась на ніжність._

_\- Мені жаль, що тебе вигнали, Ньют. Це частково моя провина._

_\- Як ти можеш таке казати…? – почав Ньют, вкрай здивований зміною атмосфери. Він очікував, що Тесей дасть йому добрячого прочухана. Він знав, що брат в кінці кінців йому все пробачить, але чути від Тесея, що він насправді винить в тому, що сталось себе, це було вкрай неправильно. – Ти що зійшов з…?_

_Його плече стиснула рука:_

_\- Ти скоро, все зрозумієш. А тепер ідемо. Я відвезу тебе додому._

_Але Ньют не рухався зі свого місця, і не зводив очей з брата._

_\- Це не твоя провина, - наполегливо промовив хлопчина. Він вже був готовий розповісти брату те, що сказав Дамблдору: про невдалий експеримент, і магічну істоту, що виросла надто великою, про те, чим це було спровоковано, про те, як Лета випустила істоту на учнів, що дражнили Ньюта. Він хотів сказати це Тесею, щоб той зрозумів, - Ти ні в чому… Це я приніс джерві до школи. І це я показав його другу… - він не розумів, яким чином, це могла бути Тесеєва провина._

_Тесей дивився на нього припіднявши брови. Навіть Дамблдор виглядав здивованим._

_\- Так, правильно, це все твоя вина – згідно кивнув Тесей. – Як часто, ми з мамою повторювали тобі, що не можна тягнути з собою всіх, кого завгодно? Ми з тобою домовились, хіба ні? А ти не виконав обіцянки. Як я тепер маю тобі вірити?_

_Очі Ньюта нещасно округлились, він не знав, що робити._

_Слизеринці хихотіли, уявляючи, як його брат Аврор підсмажить Ньюта за виключення. Вони радили Ньюту починати труситись від страху; та ніхто з них не знав, що не дивлячись на той факт, що Тесей мав любов до надмірної справедливості, він ніколи не осуджував Ньюта._

_Тесей був зовсім не таким._

_І ось, тепер, коли він це зробив, Ньют був переконаний в тому зо скоїв щось абсолютно неправильне._

_Його виключили зі школи. І перед Тесеєм, одним із небагатьох людей, що гордилися ним, коли його направили до Хаффлпафу, постало питання довіри. Його вигнали. Що йому тепер робити?_

_Його вигнали. Тільки тепер, до нього стало доходити._

_Сльоза покотилась вниз по лівій щоці Ньюта, він не переставав стискати зуби. Йому здавалося, що серце зараз вибухне. Тесей дивився на нього, а потім глянув на Дамблдора, і той швидко покинув коридор. Тесей зітхнув, спостерігаючи за молодшим братом, що знову опустив голову; губи Ньюта тремтіли, кулаки аж побіліли від того, як він сильно їх стискав. Як Тесей не намагався до нього докликатися, хлопець більше не підводив погляду._

_Що йому тепер робити?_

_Раптом, Ньют опинився у теплих обіймах._

_\- Все буде добре – запевнив його Тесей, міцно його стискаючи, - Я тут з тобою, обіцяю. Ти будеш в порядку, Ньют._

_Ньют плакав, не лише через втрачені можливості, йому подобалось в Хогвартсі, не лише через обурення спричинене його вчинком, не лише через те, що він більше не побачить своїх професорів, кількох друзів, яких йому вдалось завести, і магічних тварин, про яких він дбав, під наглядом професора Догляду за Магічними Істотами._

_Він плакав, тому що, не дивлячись ні на що, ніколи не був по-справжньому самотнім._

_Разом, брати Скамандери покинули Хогвартс і Ньют почувався лише трішки засмучено._

________

Пікет штирхнув Ньюта у ліве око, так як молодший Скамандер так задумався, заглибившись у спогади минулих днів, що навіть перестав моргати. Вони все так же сиділи в Міністерстві, очікуючи Тесея. Спіймавши Бовтракла лівою рукою, Ньют розтер око правою і сердито глянув на магічну тваринку.

\- Я просив тебе не чіпати очі, - терпляче промовив він, Пікету, що вчепився в його палець, відчайдушно намагаючись втриматися. – Ні, я не відволікся. Я слухав тебе.

Бовтракл вперто звинувачував його. Ньют стиснув губи.

\- Ні, в мене не було замріяного погляду, звідки ти це взагалі взяв?

Пікет висунув язика, та схрестив свої руки-гілочки. Ньют зітхнув, він розумів нетерплячість свого друга, змушеного сидіти з ним, в цій кімнаті вже п’яту, поспіль, годину, без ніяких гарантій щодо виходу.

 _Без гарантій_? Чим там Тесей займався? Арешт, без ордеру, мав заставити старшого брата увірватися в підвали Міністерства, з закликами до справедливості. Якщо й було в світі щось, що Тесей ненавидів – це зловживання владою.

І хоч, вони зараз були не в кращих стосунках – через Ньютове небажання спілкуватися, після того, як Тесей не з’явився підтримати його на засіданні – Ньют точно знав, що Тесей змусить багатьох людей засумніватися в чинності цього арешту. І всі розуміли, щойно _Герої Війни_ звернеться до людей зі своїм красномовством та гідністю, за ним підуть; адже минулого разу, зробивши це, він повів натовп щойно нанятих Аврорів на Першу Світову Війну.

Діло лише в тому що – _Ньют Скамандер був заарештований не зовсім безпричинно._ Він атакував офіцерів магічного правопорядку, коли ті намагалися силою проникнути до його дому. Звичайно він намагався захистити свою оселю, і Якоба, який не мав нічого пам’ятати. Та Тесей його точно зрозуміє. Ньют спустив Пікета на свої коліна, раптом відчувши провину перед братом. Щойно Тесей почує про це, він оскаженіє. Тесей завжди захищав те в що вірив, і Ньют також, обоє йшли різними дорогами, та завжди були не розлий вода. Раніше, в дитинстві _– Тесей був його героєм._

Чому ж тоді тепер, їм стало так важко найти спільну мову? Тесей, не зважаючи на те що був справжньою _Людиною з Міністерства,_ залишався людиною гідності. Можливо, це було однією з причин, чому Лета покохала його…

Ньют раптом відчув лоскіт по нозі – це Пікет з ентузіазмом катався на його взутті. Зітхнувши, Магозоолог зігнувся, підійняв істотку, закинув собі на плечі і зробивши це, сховав обличчя в долонях.

Він думок про неї, на серці ставало важко. _Ох, як же він скучав..._

Кліпнувши, Ньют витріщився на залізні пруття, що відділяли його від свободи. Лета б сприйняла це, як щось захоплююче, і приєдналась би до нього, а Тіна навпаки, підірвала б весь коридор з дверима, щоб вивільнити його. Спогад про Тіну, змусив Ньюта посміхнутися. Цікаво, чи вона вже дісталась до Лондона…

Якщо вона дізнається, що його  знову арештували? Як він це пояснить? Як йому взагалі виправдатися? Тим, що він захищав магічних істот, особливо тих, що майже вимерли, від вбивчих  цілей Міністерства? Він добре пам’ятав, як під час першої війни, рік після виключення з Хогвартсу, його брат, рекомендував його до роботи з драконами на Східному фронті. Ньют повірити не міг, що брат настільки йому довіряв, він знав що у старшого вже тоді були суперечки з Міністерством. Потиснувши руки, брати, побажавши одне-одному всього найкращого, поодинці рушили різними, важкими дорогами. Ньют в житті не бачив стільки крові, і драконів, не чув стільки криків  водночас. Той досвід змінив його.

Ось чому, він не міг так просто віддати магічних істот, на війну, що розпочали люди. Він знав, що це буде марно, адже у війні, виграють лише ті ж люди. _Та не звірі._

 Їх залишать тихо помирати, десь в стороні, не залежно від того як сильно вони допоможуть. З ранами, котрі ніяк не зцілити, їх будуть боятися навіть такими. Ньют найбільше ненавидів саме цю сторону війни. Він уже бачив таке раніше.

Пікет вже збирався знову штурхнути його в око, та цього разу Ньют встиг спіймати його, і промовив з посмішкою.

\- Я тебе бачив.

Щоби Пікет не збирався відповісти, Ньют не почув, так як за дверима, ясно почулися кроки. Заховавши Бовтракла до нагрудної кишені, він налаштувався побачити Тесея, – та натомість перед ним постало геть не те знайоме обличчя – високий, похмурий, вдягнутий в темне пальто, блідий чарівник, з аурою, що завжди відлякувала молодого Скамандера – Міністерський мисливець за головами – Гуннар Грімсон, що зупинився біля дверей зачиненої камери. Губи його повільно викривились в єхидній усмішці.

\- Скамандер – як завжди, насмішкувато промовив він.

Ньют глянув на нього стиснувши кулаки.  На думку спадали лише найжахливіші речі, коли він бачив обличчя, мисливця, найнятого Міністерством – безпомічні, магічні звірі, яких багато хто боявся – знищені, цим могутнім чарівником – просто тому, що він це міг. Тіла за тілами, винищених магічних істот, залишені помирати, з ранами, які не можливо було вилікувати – просто тому, що Грімсону за це заплатили. Він завдавав болю іншим, заради грошей. Ньют не виносив цього чоловіка, і злість, що піднімалась в ньому, коли він його бачив, була поза всяким межами.

\- Що ти тут робиш? – запитав він, з беззаперечною ненавистю.

Мисливець погрожуюче вишкірився:

\- Я прийшов за тобою. Твій брат мав розмову з силами правопорядку і відправив мене повідомити тебе про це. Ти вільний, незважаючи на всі, завдані тобою збитки.

На згадку про Тесея, Ньют негайно підвів очі – очікуючи, що брат ввійде в кімнату, та замість нього, з темноти вийшли два офіцери, відповідальні за зберігання ключів, і відчинили камеру. Магозоолог, піднявся негайно, щойно прочинилися двері, і так і залишився стояти. Грімсон чекав його по іншу сторону.

Ньют мовчав. Він не в змозі був, подолати свої почуття, коли знаходився поряд з Мисливцем за головами. Міцно стиснувши зуби, Ньют блискавкою вилетів з камери. Він навіть не глянув на Грімсона, минувши його, ні слова не промовив – навіть не озирнувся. Ньют був такий злий на Тесея, за те зо він прислав цю людину – з усіх можливих, гіппогриф його задери…

Раптом молодший Скамандер, застиг на місці, коли до нього дійшло. Він не був певний, тому опустив очі на землю, нахмурився, намагаючись виглядати, більш впевнено.

\- Ти… - почав він, нарешті повернувшись до Мисливця, - Ти сказав, тебе Тесей направив…

\- Так.

\- Але, в нього є повно людей, чому саме  _тебе_?

Ньют замовк, погляд його ставав дедалі важчим, він не зводив очей з однією точки внизу, поки не поглянув прямо в очі вбивці.

\- Чому…?

\- Ти головою вдарився, Скамандер? – Грімсон, теж говорив з ним на грані ввічливості, - Ти забув, про те, як вони просили тебе, допомогти найти Обскура? Ти відмовився, правда? І за роботу взявся я. Це спеціальне завдання твого брата, тому нам прийшлося працювати разом. Тому що тобі сміливості не вистачило.

Ньют відвів погляд, та залишився на своєму місці. Він все пам’ятав, ніби це лише вчора відбулось, як він покинув зустріч на яку прийшов і Тесей, що стосувалась скасування заборони на подорожі. Для нього це не спрацювало і він не став цікавитися, чим все закінчилось.

Так що, Тесею, прийшлось об'єднатися з Грімсоном? _Він же ненавидів його так само, як і сам Ньют, якщо не більше!_

 _Особисті почуття не мають значення – важлива лише робота, яку він виконує_ – сказав якось, Тесей.

Ньют заплющив очі, зітхнув, і різко глянув на Грімсона.

\- Де мій брат?

\- Працює, в своєму кабінеті. Він не зміг прийти до тебе – вираз обличчя Грімсона, лише посилив бажання Ньюта увірватися до братового кабінету і заставити розлетітися по Відділенні всі його документи - щоб знав. Але…

\- Ти хочеш сказати мені, що увесь цей час, поки я сидів тут, мій брат знаходився в своєму офісі, і займався бюрократією?

\- І пив каву – самовдоволено добавив Грімсон.

Ньют обернувся і продовжив свій шлях наверх:

\- Він не п’є каву – прошепотів Скамандер.

\- У Героя Війни немає часу на тебе, Ньют Скамандер, - прокричав Грімсон поверх голів чарівників, що вийшли з прилеглого коридору, - Раджу тобі, засісти на дно, як ти це зазвичай робиш, ти вмієш, лише шкодити. Не дивно, що брат називає тебе своїм _прокляттям._

Ньют поспішив геть. _Тесей ніколи б…_

Йдучи до Відділення Аврорату, Ньют вже майже заспокоївся. Він достатньо добре знав Тесея, щоб не вестись провокації ворога. Але чому Тесей не спустився поговорити з ним? І чому, з усіх людей, Тесей направив саме того, кого, він точно знав, Ньют ненавидів всім своїм єством? Тесей злився на нього?

_Тесей завжди злився на нього, та ніколи, настільки. Він скоріш відправив би їхню маму за ним!_

_Що не так, з його старшим братом?_

Не в тому настрої щоб бути зацікавленим в демонструванні, хороших манер, Ньют з силою відчинив двері до кабінету Головного  Аврора, не зважаючи на всіх інших Аврорів, що за ним спостерігали. Напевне вони вважають, що він зійшов з розуму, подумав він, але не знайшов в собі жодних переживань з цього приводу. Ступивши до знайомої кімнати він глянув на чоловіка, вдягнутого в улюблений темний костюм-трійку. Він сидів за столом, і розглядав Ньюта холодними, пронизливими блакитними очима.

Ньют притормозив, зустрівшись поглядами з братом _. Що це за…?_

\- Привіт, Ньют. – Тесей, якось дивно на нього глянув. Настільки дивно, що Ньют навіть задумався, чи бува не з кимось іншим говорив брат. Дивним був навіть не його погляд, а незвичний холод з яким брат його зустрів. _Що трапилось?_

\- В тебе все добре? – почав Ньют. Всі його інші думки зникли, від дивної поведінки брата. Можливо, Келпі таки поранило Тесея? Можливо, він почувався погано, і такою поведінкою, намагався приховати це? Тому що, таке вже бувало, Тесей часто намагався приховати свій біль, і Ньют був впевнений, не раз ще спробує.

Старший брат, поглянув йому в очі, але це був не звичний, добрий, розуміючий погляд, і це не був _для-твого-ж-блага_ погляд, який також був досить знайомим. Навіть, коли Скамандери над чимось сперечались, навіть, коли Тесей був чимось розчарований, в його очах завжди була іскорка любові, яку чуйний Магозоолог, завжди помічав. Ось чому, Ньют ніколи насправді не злився на брата, якби сильно вони сварились – тому, що Тесей завжди дивися на нього з турботою. Завжди звертав увагу на все, що з ним траплялось. Він завжди був повен дбайливості. І в кінці кінців, його старший брат, завжди здавався першим. Він був єдиним, хто завжди був на його боці, навіть якщо, це була суперечка лише між ними двома, єдиним, з ким він почував себе в безпеці.

Та не цього разу, Ньют відчував, що щось не так. Він завмер, під дивним, незнайомим поглядом, він ніколи не знаходився по іншу сторону, Тесеєвого холодного, байдужого виразу. Чи у Тесея взагалі був байдужий вираз?  Навіть під час подій, що відбулися в Паризькому Амфітеатрі, Тесей не втратив вміння співчувати – навіть оточений Чистокровними, готовими вбити кожного з його команди – _навіть коли померла Лета, Тесей перш за все, думав про те, як захистити Париж._ Ньют почав панікувати.

 _Тесей_ …?

\- Бачу, тебе вже випустили з тюрми, - констатуючи факт, промовив Тесей. – Вриватися, до офісу правоохоронних сил, не кращий спосіб довести свою невинність.

\- Ти чому такий блідий? – запитав Ньют, наближаючись до столу, він намагався вгледіти будь-які ознаки, будь-які причини, дивної поведінки брата. Він підійшов майже впритул до стола, і зосередився на старшому. Тесей глянув на нього і ледь посміхнувся.

\- Чому цікавишся, тобі завжди було байдуже?

Тесей говорив без злості. Ні. Він взагалі не був схожий на себе, його голос був монотонним. Це насторожило Ньюта, особливо, після того, як він помітив дещо, справа на шиї чоловіка, сховане за білим комірцем – слід від свіжого шраму на шкірі. Без попереджень, Ньют потягнувся до Тесеєвого коміра та відтягнув його в сторону, являючи на очі довгу лінію шраму, що починався на горлі і тікав вниз на груди. У Ньюта перехопило подих, він впізнав сліди, що залишає Келпі. Хоч рану зцілили, почервоніння, означало, що вона все ще завдає незручностей, і шрам, точно залишиться.

Йому пригадалось, як брат ледь не впав зі сходів у звіринці.

\- Чому ти не сказав мені, що тебе поранило? – запитав він в Аврора, який нічого не відповів, лише розглядав його блакитними очима, що потроху ставали темнішим. – Тесею?

Тесей скинув Ньютові руки, одним ударом правицею і звівся на ноги. Магозоолог мовчки витріщився на нього, не в змозі промовити і слова.

\- Перестань робити вигляд, що тобі це важливо. Все про що ти дбаєш, це твої монстри – Аврор вирівняв краватку і став позаду свого крісла, він глянув на молодшого брата припіднявши брову, з незмінним виразом обличчя. – Жаль, що я не монстр, тоді б я міг отримати крихту твоєї уваги, на всіх ленчах та обідах. Але хіба не через це ти тут? Хіба не це причина твого ув’язнення? І єдина причина, з якої ти прийшов до мене. _Завжди лише фантастичні звірі._ Скажи Ньют, чи хоч раз тобі вдалось не втрапити в халепу через них? – Ньют мовчав, усмішка Тесея ширилась. Та очі його залишалися холодними. – Я так не думаю.

Ньют опустив погляд на стіл:

\- Свої думки на рахунок магічних істот, можеш тримати при собі. Твоя рана, не така проста. Вона потребує особливого догляду, або когось, хто знає…

\- Маєш на увазі, когось типу тебе? – запитав Тесей. – Ні, Ньют. Перестань думати про себе так високо. Ти не єдиний розбираєшся в магічних істотах. Хіба не так, Грімсон?

Ньют на одних рефлексах зціпив зуби:

\- Присягаюся, Тесею, якщо ти допустиш цього живодера до себе…

\- То що? – перебив його Тесей, їхні погляди зустрілися, і все що бачив Ньют була абсолютна байдужість. – Ти втечеш від мене? Ніби колись було інакше? Ти завжди тікаєш, коли все йде не так, як тобі хочеться. Що ж не так, цього разу?

Ньют не підводив погляду. Він чув, як позаду нього хтось рухався, і сумнівів на рахунок цієї особи в нього не було. Тесей сам назвав його ім’я, але  це все було таким абсурдом! З яких пір, його брат  знається з Грімсоном?

Ньют знову звів погляд, його нахмурені брови ніяк не приховували розлючення.

\- Тесею, чому ти з ним працюєш?

\- У нас спільна ціль – відповів Грімсон. Прослизнувши повз Ньюта, він зупинився біля стола Головного Аврора, який залишався все таким же байдужим. – Знищити Обскура, якого ти так сильно бажаєш захистити.

\- Я не казав, що хочу захистити його – Ньют перевів погляд на Мисливця.

\- Ні, цитатою було б «допомогти» - Грімсон повернувся до Тесея з усмішкою, і та фамільярність, з якою він звертався до старшого Скамандера сильно насторожувала Магозоолога. Ігноруючи вбивцю, молодший Скамандер з відчаєм глянув на старшого брата.

\- Ти знаєш, що Криденцій лише жертва… Я розповідав тобі про нього! Він надто вразливий, Тесею. _Це Гріндельвальда ми маємо шукати!_

\- Але серед них двох, саме у Обскура немає жодного контролю над своїми силами, чи ти справді думаєш, що зупинивши приборкувача ми зупинимо тварину? Коли ти був у Нью-Йорку, в тебе це чомусь не спрацювало – Грімсон чіплявся до Ньюта, і Ньюту це було добре відомо, та вся його увага була зосереджена на старшому браті. Блискавкою, він метнувся до Тесея…

\- Існує безліч способів піймати його, _для цього тобі не потрібно працювати з ним_! – він глянув на мисливця за головами, обличчя якого не покидала тріумфальна посмішка. Ніби він знав щось, що не знав Ньют. Можливо, про те де він заховав велетенські роги, які отримав вполювавши десять мулів, що не несли жодної небезпеки. Магозоолог повернувся до брата.

\- Тесею…

\- На жаль Ньют, в мене немає часу на твої жалісливі ігри – холодно промовив Тесей, і пройшов мимо Грімсона до виходу, Ньют не відставав ні на крок. – Якщо ти не в змозі забезпечити нас підтримкою твоїх магічних істот…

\- І що? Я казав тобі, що буду битись на твоїй стороні! _Я вибрав твою сторону_! – наполягав Ньют. – Та не його!

\- Він на моїй стороні – настільки впевнено відповів Тесей, що Ньют не втримався, схопив його за одяг, силою примусив повернутися і поглянути йому у вічі, що палали від люті:

_\- Але я також на твоїй стороні!_

Ньют чекав, але вираз Тесея залишався незмінним. В ньому зовсім не відчувалась його _сутність._ Аж ось, Головний Аврор поворухнув головою, його настрій залишався все таким же невідчутним, і задав братові запитання востаннє – Ти вирішив, що робити із вимогою? Ти віддаш нам драконів?

Ньют відкрив рота, не знаючи що відповісти. Грімсон позаду хихикнув, а Тесей не зводив зі свого єдиного брата понурого погляду.

\- Бачиш, Ньют. Ти ніколи не був на моєму боці. – рівним, беземоційним голосом мовив старший Скамандер – Ти завжди обираєш лише власну вигоду, тож чому не продовжити поступати так і надалі? Взагалі – забирай свою валізу і залиш нас наодинці. Зроби це, і я обіцяю, що Міністерство більше не чіпатиме тебе і твоїх … магічних істот.

Після цього Тесей обернувся до брата спиною, пропустив вперед Грімсона і пішов вслід за ним. Ньют спантеличений, глядів на підлогу, йому не вірилось в те, що він щойно почув. Він не міг зрозуміти, чому з ним поводились так холодно, чому Тесей не був схожий сам на себе, наче зовсім чужа людина. Він би змирився, будь його брат просто злий на нього, та ця абсолютна відсіч, насторожувала… _ні, щось не так_ …

\- Тесею! – окликнув він, і підійшов до брата, котрий щойно вийшов за поріг. Опинившись в Відділенні Аврорату, Ньют зіткнувся із Треверсом. Глава Забезпечення Магічного Правопорядку дивився на нього червоними від люті очима. Саме на його людей напав Ньют.

_\- Скамандер! Ти негідник!_

Та перш ніж Ньют встиг відреагувати, Тесей зупинив Треверса і щось прошепотів йому у вухо. Обличчя Треверса стало ще похмурішим, від почутого. З зусиллям ковтнувши в’язку слину, Ньют чекав, що буде далі, не зводячи очей з братової статури. Тесей все ще допомагав йому? Ця думка принесла невелике полегшення.

Кілька хвилин потому, Треверс кивнув, і наостанок глянувши на молодшого Скамандера, пішов геть, прихопивши з собою Грімсона. Ньют з Тесеєм залишилися вдвох посеред коридору.

Ньютові хотілося щось сказати Тесею, але йому нічого не спадало на думку. Це Тесей різко повернувся до нього, і стрімко рушив прямо на Ньюта, так ніби збирався знести його з ніг, та все таки зробив це, коли між ними залишився лише дюйм. Тесей зупинився поруч з ним. В його рухах була присутня явна зверхність, якої раніше Ньют не помічав. Поклавши руки до кишень випрасуваних брюк, Аврор навіть не дивився на нього більше.

 - Якщо я це виправлю, - прошепотів Тесей тоном, так не схожим на звичний. Очі його дивилися вперед. Ньют стояв нерухомо, відчуваючи не знайомий до цього страх. – Ти заберешся з мого шляху? Я не хочу тебе більше бачити.

 Тесей пройшов повз Ньюта, не сказавши більш ані слова. Молодший Скамандер залишився стояти на місці, з пустим виразом на обличчі. _Що це щойно…?_  

Тесей пішов. 

Через деякий час, його губи розкрилися, вигляд став геть розгубленим, але він витер одиноку сльозу, що скотилась по щоці, і попрямував в протилежному напрямку, зовсім не впевнений в тому, що відбулось між ним і його тепер далеким старшим братом. Сам по собі він залишив Міністерство Магії, почуваючи себе так самотньо, як ще ніколи до цього моменту.


	5. Частина 5: Застереження

\- _Тесей, ти клятий виродок!_

\- Слідкуйте за своїми манерами, любий друже - почувся напрочуд млявий голос.

\- Я попереджаю тебе, хлопче... продовжиш себе так вести, і я поставлю тебе на місце! Якби ми не стояли перед Прем'єр Міністром, я б розірвав тебе на шматки.

\- І я у відповідь відплатив би тією ж монетою - що б стало з твоєю репутацією? Шибайголови тут нікому не потрібні, Треверс. Краще тримай  свою паличку, там де вона не завдають нікому шкоди: у своїй кишені.

Треверс стиснув зуби і поглянув на Тесея Скамандера.

\- Ну давай, показуй з себе всесильного і могутнього - побачимо, куди це тебе приведе. Не знаю, в які ігри ти граєш, але припустити, що ми будемо воювати без магічних істот - це абсолютна нісенітниця. 

Треверс тиснув на своєму. Він міг говорити все що думав, так як вони знаходились наодинці з Головним Аврором в його офісі.

Вже була пізня ніч, обидва Міністерських працівника щойно покинули зустріч з Міністром Магії. Голова Зебезпечення Магічного Правопорядку явно незадоволений сидів за своїм столом, а Тесей повернувшись до нього спиною байдуже дивився у велике вікно. З презирством глянувши на Тесеєву спину, він виплюнув - І ти ще маєш сміливість припертися до мого кабінету, після того, як змусив мене виглядати повним ідіотом перед Прем'єр Міністром!

\- Яким же бестижим треба бути, щоб наполягати на використанні монстрів? -  спокіно промовив Голова Аврорату. - Ти маєш готувати людей до війни, а не до того, що вони ховатимуться за спинами гігантських звірів. Згадай хоч раз про свою гідність, Треверс.

\- _Ми намагаємось зменшити кількість людських втрат! -_ люто гаркнув Голова Забезпечення Магічного Правопорядку.

\- Тому, що ти привчив їх бути слабаками - посміхнувся Тесей.

\- _Що, ти маленький... -_ якби було можливо, обличчя Треверса, стало б ще червонішим, - Я вже казав Міністру, і повторю ще раз - _ти це робиш задля власної вигоди._ Щоб захистити свого нікчемного брата!

\- Мого брата? - Тесей нарешті повернув до нього голову, і в блакитних очах не було ні каплі прихильності. Лише глибокий, байдужий спокій. - Я про нього взагалі не думаю. Він нас більше не потурбує, я казав, що розберуся з ним, і я розібрався.  - Тесей повільно повернувся всім тілом до Треверса, і його апатичний вигляд насторожив Голову Відділенн Забезпечення Правопорядку. - Суть нашої участі у війні полягає в тому, щоб швидко почати її і закінчити, якщо ти це маєш на увазі, під "зменшенням втрат". Та ти в хмарах літаєш, якщо надієшся, що магічні тварини вбережуть голови тобі і твоїм людям. Хіба запропонований мною план не найкращий? _Відправитися прямо до джерела та знищити його._ Та жоден з твоїх людей не рівня Темному Чарівнику, тому ти і боїшся.

Треверс нахмурився, зловивши себе на тому, що він з благоговінням витріщився на Героя Війни, що зараз виглядав ще більш страхітливо.

\- Ти маєш на увазі вмовити Дамблдора, битися з ним? Я вже намагався, і це не спрацювало. Ти там був.

Тесей зверхньо усміхнувся:

\- Якщо ти думаєш, що закувавши Альбуса Дамблдора і погрожуючи йому ти чогось доб'єшся, це багато, що говорить, про твій інтелект. Дамблдор не ідіот Треверс. Такі як ти його не переконають. Звичайно, це я також сказав Міністру. 

\- Так, і ось чому мене цікавить, _якого біса, ти все ще в моєму офісі, і чому я все ще не вибиваю з тебе все лайно?_

 _-_ Потерпи мене трохи, Треверс, ти нам ще станеш в нагоді. Мій план не включає магічних створінь і тобі це відомо. Відпочатку, це був план Міністерства,і в решті-решт саме ти оголосиш кінцевий наказ. _Нехай Дамблдор бореться з Темним Чаклуном_. Ось і все.

Голова забезпечення магічного правопорядку скептично поглянув у відповідь:

\- Я почув це і в перший раз на зустрічі, мені все ще цікаво _яким чином ти його вмовиш._ Побачим, куди заведе тебе твоя впертість, і що ти з цього отримаєш.

\- Без проблем - в очах Тесея спалахнув шкідливий вогник. - _Саме тому я і призначив зустріч із Дамблдором._

* * *

В повітрі стояв запах бульйону з корня кульбаби та звук шинкування по дошці.

Ньют Скамандер стояв посеред свого підвалу, перед киплячим казаном та столом заповненим вибраними інгредієнтами. Вдягнутий в жовтий жилет поверх білої сорочки, з закоченими рукавами він клопотався над зіллям. Кудряве волосся постійно лізло йому в очі, та він був достатньо обережний, щоб жодна волосина не втрапила до зілля. Він все робив швидко, відпрацьованими рухами. Після добавляння суміші до казанка його вміст із рідкого сірого перетворився на зелену клейку масу. Він двічі перемішав його, а потім повернувся до своєї ступки з товкачем, в якій розтер крило кажана і додав пилок з крил фейрі. Суміш вийшла коричневого кольору, коли він її подрібнив, а після того, як все опинилось в казані, зілля побіліло. Ньют повернувся до іншого столу, за ще одним інгредієнтом, і лицем до лиця зустрівся з гігантським птахом Огрі, що глядів на нього великими, сумними очима. 

\- Ану злізь, - Ньют легенько штурхнув велетенського Ірландрського птаха і взяв зі столу складаний ніж. Повернувся вліво щоб підготувати місячний камінь, і знову йому стали на шляху, цього разу величезна, лосеподібна Лєкрота, що жувала один із Ньютових шкіряних черевиків. Він сказав їй припинити жувати черевик, та пройшов мимо, не потурбувавшись простежити виконала Лєкрота його прохання, чи ні. В пошуках місячного каміння, Ньют виявив, що одним з таких камінців грається Пікет. Магозоолог забрав камінь і вернувся до зілля. Розчавивши місячний  камінь він обережно висипав його до казану, прикривши очі від пилу, і стистувши зуби. Разом із Громо-птахом вони зосереджено спостерігали за тим, як липка суміш стала кольору червоного дерева. Ньют потягнувся за ковшем, щоб все перемішати, та вхопився за ніфлера, який намагався цей ковш всунути до своєї сумки.

Ньют насупився.

\- Згинь - пробуркотів він, взяв ковш та опустив його в казан - Він навіть не срібний.

Він ще кілька раз помішав кипляче зілля. Воно було готове. Поставивши ковш, Ньют потягнувся за скляним флаконом, який був захований на полиці зліва від нього - і знову перед ним постав птах Огрі, в чиїх прозорих круглих очах відбилось його кисле обличчя.

\- Забирись з дороги - промовив Ньют.

Та птах лише витріщився на нього невинними очима, і допитливо схилив голову набік.

\- Заберись з моєї... - повторив Ньют, але зупинився, бо слова сколихнули в памяті дещо неприємне. Він цього спогаду, в нього різко з'являлось бажання вдарити відро ногою, чи жбурнути в стіну, те що він тримав в руках, не залежно від того, що то було.

Не так багато часу пройшло, з тих пір, як його власний брат наказав йому "забратися з дороги". Того разу, Тесей сказав, що не хоче його бачити. Що там відбулось? Чому його старший брат, був такий  злий, що аж наказав зникнути? З яких це пір Тесей так його ненавидів? В них були свої злети і падіння, та вперше брат так нахабно наказав йому забиратися.

Спогади були ще надто гіркими, Ньют стиснув кулаки. Огрі не подав виду що зрозумів його, тому важко зітхнувши, уперши руки в боки молодший Скамандер гукнув:

\- Банті! Банті, ти де?

Почулось швидке тупотіння, і мить потому, явилась Банті, його вірна помічниця. Вона зняла рукавиці та витерла руки об фартух.

\- Вибачте, Ньют. - Банті витягнула з кишені мертвого хомяка і жбурнула його в повітря. Огрі тут же полетів за ним. Після цього асистент швидко поклала до кишені ніфлера, вхопила гігантського лося за шию, - Потрібно віремонтувати клітку малюкам каппи,  і нагодувати небесних равликів.

Ньют  кивнув, пройшов повз неї, прихопив флакон з полиці і повернувся до свого зілля. На краю казана, зацікавлено розглядаючи вміст повис Пікет. Ньют мовчки підібрав його і поставив на табуретку, що була поряд. Банті уважно за ним спостерігала, і не могла не помітити настрій Магозоолога.

\- Ви впорядку, Ньют? Ви сам на себе не схожий, остайнім часом? -занепокоїно спитала вона.

\- Я в нормі - він зосереджено переливав зілля до склянки. 

\- Щось вас бентежить? - 

\- Нічого.

\- Це через ту вимогу? Ви повертаєтесь на службу в Міністерство...

\- Банті - Ньют різко опустив флакон, він починав повільно закипати. Схиливши голову, він знову важко зітхнув. Банті не зводила з нього переляканого погляду. - Тобі насправді, слід збиратися додому. Сонце вже майже сіло.

\- Ой, але ми ж іще не закінчили з усіма. Мені треба переставити вогняних крабів, вони почали задирати небесних равликів...

\- Я сам цим займусь - Ньют продовжив переливати залишки зілля, - Іди додому, Банті. Ти достатньо зробила.

\- Я не порахувала ніфлерів...

\- То йди порахуй - Ньют скрипнув зубами, він був занадто різким. Він не мав права накидатися на неї, та через поганий настрій, показалась не надто приємна його сторона. Ньют поклав флакон, і вперся обома долонями на стіл. Взявши під контроль емоції, Ньют підняв на помічницю погляд. - Мені жаль... сьогодні нічого не виходить, Банті.

\- Я помітила - леді кивнула, вона дивилась на нього зі співчуттям. - Тому, думаю, одному з нас доведеться зараз піти.

Ньют кивнув і став чекати, поки вона покине підвал. Але Банті залишилась на місці. Вона не зводила з нього очей. Магозоолог спантеличено кліпнув.

\- Оу, ти мене маєш на увазі?

\- Так. Мені все ще багато чого треба закінчити, а ви сьогодні явно не в собі  - впевнено промовила Банті. - На додачу, через вас всі почнають хвилюватися.

Мить тиші, і ось, Ньют поглянув навколо. Виявилось, що магічні  істоти його оточили. З усіх сторін на нього витріщалися,  спостерігали, з усіх кліток на нього дивилися тривожні, занепокоєні звірі. Магозоолог відчув сором. Поклавши флакон до кишені, він запросив Пікета знову скочити йому на руку.

\- Ох... вибачте.

\- Ідіть трохи відпочиньте, Ньют, - порадила Банті молодому Скамандеру, і вигнала його із власного звіринця. Це було неочікувано. Він не знав, що Банті може бути такою наполегливою, та врешті решт, йому варто було пам'ятати, що ця леді дає ладу з келпі. Почухавши голову, Ньют повільно пройшов до кухні, виглядав він досить розгублено. На руці, Пікет потягнувся і сіпнув  його за рукав, запитуючи, чи він бува, не захворів.

\- Ні - прошепотів Ньют, дістався до стільця і так важко на нього опустився, що аж стіл затруситися. Поклавши лікоть на стіл, він задуманим видом дістав із кишені флакон. Пікет негайно спригнув до склянки і запитав, що це. Зазвичай, Ньют зупинив би Бовтракла, але сьогодні, молодому Скамандеру нічого не хотілось. Він втомився. І водночас намагався вирішити надто багато питань.

В голові було стільки всього. І в першу чергу загадка з його братом.

Прикривши очі долонею, він глибоко зітхнув і вже вкотре спробував зрозуміти _чому..._ чому його брат був таки злий на нього? Він згадував Тесеєві слова, знову і знову - порівнював тодішній холодний тон  брата зі звично роздратованим, під час будь-якої їх суперечки. Ньют надавав перевагу остайньому. Те, як байдуже спілкувався з ним Тесей під час їх остайньої зустрічі... жахало Ньюта. Було схоже, ніби Тесей за одну ніч, забув, як бути Тесеєм. Що, якщо це все ж таки Келпі?

Або щось інше... наполягало його чуття. 

Раптом хтось постукав у вхідні двері і це відволікло Ньютову увагу. В голові мимовільно майнула думка, що то Тесей - прийшов вибачатися - чи може наказати йому щось, Ньютові було байдуже. Він вскочив на ноги, підлетів до дверей і відчинив їх, очікуючи побачити усміхненого брата, який прояснить свою поведінку. Та виявилось, що до нього завітав більш неочікуваний гість. На порозі стояла Аврор з МАКУСА, його мила подруга і навіть більше - Тіна Голдштейн. Вона була вдягнута у своє темне пальто, коротке волосся сховане під улюбленим чорним капелюшком. В її очах відбивалось світло із дому, і Ньют міг присягнутись, що його сердце пропустило кілька ударів, від її виду.

Її поява була шкідлива для його серця, та йому все одно подобалось.

Тіна глянула на нього. Її дещо здивував розчарований вираз, і вона насторожено вирівнялась. _Він очікував когось іншого?_

Та перш ніж вона усвідомила, що коїться, Ньют міцно її обійняв.

* * *

 

\- Не дивуй мене більше так - попросила Тіна, коли вони сіли обідати на кухні. Ньют власноруч приготував їжу, помахом палички. Щоки Аврора все ще були червоні, в світлі лампи, а серце все ще тріпотіло у грудях. Ньют виглядав вдвічі більше збентеженим, він сидів опустивши голову.  - Я ледь не напала на тебе, думаючи, що ти самозванець, звичка твого брата перейшла і на тебе? Добре, що я побачила Пікета, на твоєму плечі, перж ніж він виколов мені око. Мені варто це сприймати, як самозахист?

Ньют стиснув губи і поклав Бовтракла поглибше до кишені.

\- Вибач. Остайнім часом він дуже... чутливий.

\- А ти? - Тіна уважно на нього поглянула. - Ті обійми були не лише через те, що ти за мною скучив. Вони відчувалися ніби... щось не так. - Вона знову почала червоніти, та все ж добавила, - В мене скалось враженні, ніби щось завдало тобі болю. Щось трапилось?

Ньют збирався все заперечити, але зупинився під значущим Тіниним поглядом, схожим, на ті, якими вона гляділа на нього, коли вони вперше зустрілись в Нью-Йорку - занепокоєння, змішане з підозрілістю. Вона завжди була така - природжена Аврор, але з великим і добрим сердцем. Крім неї, Ньют знав лише одного такого - Тесея. Та все ж Тесей був надто маскулінний, в той час, як Тіна... Тіна робила роботу, тому що справді переживала, і тому що вона вміла це робити. І вміння бачити крізь людей, схоже було у її сестри Квіні, не заважало їй залишатися доброю. У випадку Тіни, їй не потрібна була здатність до Легіліменції. Тіна просто була чуйною до інших, вона не була кар'єристкою. Вона була однією із найдобріших особистостей знайомих Ньюту.

Тож, Ньют відчував себе зобов'язаним, завжди казати правду, під цим чесним поглядом. Він розповів їй все про вимогу, що не включив до своїх листів. Тіна була розлючена від почутого. Знаючи її майже рік, Ньют міг відчути, як сильно її обурило те, що магічних істот збирались використати, як зброю. Тіна була просто найкраща.

\- Якщо, вони не можуть захистити навіть магічних істот, як вони збираються захищати населення? - запитала вона.

Так, вона була найкращою людиною в його житті.

\- Що в твоїй країні, роблять з магічними істотами, яких застосують проти закону? - запитав він, відверто бажаючи почути думку людини, тієї ж самої професії що і його брат.

\- Ми викликаємо приборкувачів з Відділу Магічних Істот, вони мають чіткі інструкції для більшості випадків - Тіна знизала плечима, - Це те, чим ти займаєшся, хіба не так? Ви ж не можете просто виставити напоказ магічних звірів перед нечаклами. Я думала, вони зроблять тебе головним, дя таких випадків. На їхньому місці, я б так і зробила, і дала б тобі можливість вирішувати, яка із магічних тварин краще підійде. Ти достатньо розумний, щоб знати _хто може битись_. Так все має працювати. Це ж не драконяча вечірка, щоб розсилати їх всюди? Це надто великий ризик і для населення нечаклів.

\- Ні - Ньют заледве відвів погляд він її прекрасних очей, вони дуже відволікали. - Тобто, звучить так, ніби вони збираються конфіскувати всіх кого я маю, щоб використовувати їх не залежно від того будуть вплутуватись магічні істоти, чи ні.

 - Тоді, це їх проблема, - Тіна нахмурилась, Ньют не міг припинити витріщатись. Вона справді була перед ним. - Не можна просто спустити магічних звірів, без приборкувача. Памятаєш, як минулого разу, вони розбіглися по Нью-Йорку? Твій босс не читав доповіді?

\- Взагалі-то, вони прозвали мене руйнівником Нью-Йорку, - Ньют глянув на свої руки, і знову на неї.

Тіна повільно кивнула і грайливо йому посміхнулась:

\- Мило... це прізвисько вам дуже личить, містере Скамандер. 

Ньют усміхнувся їй у відповідь, радий, що зараз поряд з ними не було Квіні, яка б змогла прочитати його думки.

\- Це завдало мені багато проблем.

\- Мені в це не віриться. Ти і сам знаходиш собі проблеми, Ньют. Крім того, кращого за тебе приборкувача годі й шукати, не кажи мені, що вони навіть не думали над твоєю кандидатурою? Грейвс вже давно б відправив тебе з наказом ні в чому собі не відмовляти, якби міг. І я б пішла за тобою, покидати тебе я не збираюсь. Щоб ти там не думав, а робити все один ти не будеш, знаєш чому?

\- Чому?

\- Тому що, це моя робота. Всюди слідувати за тобою.

Ньют відчув, як наливаються румянцем його щоки:

\- У Франції я за тобою слідував.

\- Так, ну... - обличчя її вмить стало сумним, через це Ньютові кортіло дізнатися, про що вона думає. - Можливо, якби я не вистежувала Криденція там, то Квіні не... ти знаєш...

Могозоолог не знав що сказати. Він потягнувся і поклав свою руку, поверх її на столі.

\- Тіна - почав він, в її очах він бачив смуток, - Ти хотіла допомогти Криденцію, і тому вийшло те, що вийшло... ти хотіла, зробити те, що не змогла минулого разу. Ніхто не знав, чим все закінчиться.

\- Особливо, що буде з Летою Лестрандж, - вона стиснула його руку. Її щирий погляд був повен співчуття, коли вона це промовила. Такий самий погляд в неї був, тоді йоли вони викраїли кілька хвилин перед тим, як апарувати до Хогвартсу, після подій в Амфітеатрі. Ньют дуже сильно переживав, і відчув величезне полегшення, після того, як побачив, що вона не постраждала від блакитного полум'я. Тіну приголомшила втрата сестри, та найбільше її печалила втрата близької Ньюту людини. Свої почуття вона не могла передати словами. 

Ньют кивнув і взяв її обидві руки до своїх, міцно стиснувши.

Ось так, саме ці руки, він бажає завжди тримати в своїх.

\- Як твій брат? - продовжила Тіна тихим голосом, це змусило Ньюта підвести очі.

\- Ох... - він ненадовго задумався, прикусив губу. -  В нього все добре... Насправді я так і не... ми так і не поговорили про неї.

Тіна кивнула з розумінням. 

\- Він працює в Міністерстві. Що він сказав про вимогу?

Він спочатку був проти неї, але потім щось сталось, і я незнаю. Він просто передумав.

\- Тобто передумав? Це ж так важливо для тебе? - Тіна знову нахмурилась, її м'які  долоні раптом лещатами стиснули руку Ньюта.

\- Я не знаю, - засоромлено признався Скамандер. - Ми з ним більше не розмовляємо.

Тіна занепокоєно поглянула на нього.

\- Ти і твій брат? Це через те, що я напала на нього у Франції?

Вперше, на обличчі Ньюта з'явилась справжня посмішка. 

\- Ні...ні, він би ніколи... він нічого поганого про тебе не думав. Тесей взагалі ніколи ні про кого не думає погано. Він завжди бачить в людях найкраще. Навіть, якщо вони самі цього не бачать.

Він глянув вниз, на їх руки, боячись, що вона зуміє прочитати, що в нього на думці. Та вона все одна зрозуміла.

\- Ти сумуєш за ним? - запитала дівчина.

Ньют з подивом глянув вверх. Він не знав, що відповісти, на це запитання. Він не... ну... Він насправді не був впевнений в тому, що відчував. Він знав, що злився, і також ігнорував Тесея. Але десь глибоко всередині, йому було сумно. Описати всю ту гамму почуттів було складно, але напевно, те що вона сказала, найкраще для цього підходило. Магозоолог знову опустив голову та зітхнув.

\- Мабуть.

\- То поговори з ним.

Ньют швидко захитав головою, в його очах майнула паніка:

\- Ні...ні.

Один лише вигляд Магозоолога сказав їй все, що потрібно.

\- Ти боїшся його? - м'ягко запитала вона. - Ньют...?  

\- Думаю, він нарешті усвідомив, що я насправді, лише мішаю йому. - Ньют старанно відводив від неї погляд. В горлі у нього застряг клубок. Так, Тесей точно усвідомив, який тягар, замість нормального брата йому дістався. Люди частенько це говорили.

Та Тіна лише бачила дитину, яка боялась втратити прихильність одного із небагатьох людей, що про неї дбали.

 - Ох, Ньют. Не думаю, що це правда. Якщо твій брат справді такий, як ти говорив, то він обов'язково пробачить тебе. Ти знаєш, я добре розумію, що таке розлад між родичами, і... повір мені та не захоеш розійтися з ним на тій же ноті, що і ми, знаючи, що наступного разу, побачиш як він об'єднується з Найтемнішим Чарівником сучасності. Жоден брат цього не захоче. 

Ньют злегка посміхнувся на це, і впевнено відповів їй:

\- Це не твоя провина.

\- Хотіла б я в це вірити - цього разу, голову опустила Тіна, і її мужня маска розлетілась на шматки, очі заблистіли, - Але я, переслідувала Криденція, не здогадуючись, що моя власна сестра, змушена була самотужки боротися з чимось... - вона шморгнула носом, і спробувала відібрати свою руку, та Ньют не відпустив її. Він повільно витер свою щоку і посміхнувся.

\- Ми і наші родичі.

Тіна також усміхнулась і повторила:

-Ми і наші родичі.

Щось вдарилось об стіл. Обоє глянули, і виявилось, що то покотився флакон, а за ним навздогін побіг Пікет. Ньют спіймав зілля і з надією витріщився на флакон. Аврор витерла очі, і спробувала зібрати себе купи.

\- Що це? - запитала вона.

\- Це лікувальна мазь... від Келпі.

\- Що за келпі? Стривай _\- когось атакувало келпі_? - тепер вона була схожа на саму себе.

Тільки тепер Ньют згадав, що не встиг ще подарувати їй копію своєї книги, через заборону на подорожі, і через те, що коли вони бачились минулого разу в Парижі, момент був не надто слушним. Йому варто було віддати книгу прямо зараз, поки він знову не втратив можливості.

Щойно він про це подумав, як щось вискочило з комину. Ньют різко відпустив Тінину руку і схопився за паличку притлумив полум'я, і за допомогою магії притягнув до себе два конверта. Він схопив їх іншою рукою, навіть не вставши з місця. Тіна мовчки спостерігала за тим, як він повернув один конверт на якому майоріла емблема Міністерства Магії, і інший, з добре знайомим почерком на ньому.

 - Від кого це? - поцікавилась вона, помітивши явну тривогу на обличчі Ньюта, коли він почав читати лист з похилими буквами без підпису на конверті. Він здавався більш важливішим за лист з Міністерства.

\- Від одного професора, чиє ім'я я не повинен називати вголос. - відповів Ньют, вигляд у нього ставав дедалі похмурішим. - Це застереження.

\- Застереження? - Тіна піднялась і стала у нього за плечем, поглянувши на лист - На рахунок чого? Це про Криденція? Гріндельвальда? - Ньют передав їй лист.

_Ньют, будь обережний з Грімсоном. Ймовірно, він шпіон. Я продовжую отримувати докази. Як там Тесей?_

Магозоолог стиснув зуби від згадки про Мисливця за Головами. Якщо Дамблдор каже, що він шпіон, значить так воно і є. Його думки різко перескочили на старшого брата. Дамблдор знає, що Тесей вже працює з Грімсоном - він дуже кмітливий чоловік. Але чи знав про це Тесей? Грімсон завжди так наполягав на полюванні за Криденцієм, чому він знюхався з Гріндельвальдом? Вони б мали яро боротися, а не співпрацювати... хіба що...

Ньют швидко поставив першого листа до кишені, перед тим, як розпечатати конверт з Міністерства. Його очі округлились від шоку.

\- Що? - знову насторожилась Тіна, її підборіддя вже врізалось в плече Ньюта. - Ще одна вимога?

\- Ні... - прошепотів він, - Це... це заборона на подорожі... - він поглянув їй у вічі, не в силах повірити, - її скасовано.

Тіна прочитала написане і очі її засяяли.

\- Так це ж добре? - запитала вона. - Ти тепер знову можеш подорожувати за кордон.

\- Так... - Ньют з ненавистю дивився на папір.

\- То чому ти не радієш?

\- Тому що дехто намагається позбутися мене.

\- Хто?

\- Мій брат.

* * *

 Тесей Скамандер бездумно дивився у простір свого домашнього кабінету. Він нерухомо, наче статуя, сидів у кріслі, розклавши обидві руки по бокам. Одягнутий він був у чорний костюм. Сонце вже майже сіло, залишивши лише маленький проблиск червоного в небі, через що по кімнаті пливли тіні, що лише додавало моторошної атмосфери. Світло, що відбивалось від вікна перетворювало обличчя чоловіка, який не помічав ні часу ні простору навколо себе, в страхітливу гримасу.

Він просто _був._

Аж поки він більше не був один. Дві фігури виринули із темного кута кімнати, одна могутня і висока, інша коротша та тонша, із легкою димкою смерті навколо неї. Гріндельвальд та Криденцій завітали до Героя Війни.

Гріндельвальд пройшов по кімнаті першим. Він наблизився до Головного Аврора, який ніяк не відреагував на їхню появу. Гріндельвальд обстежував його деякий час, а потім глянув на Криденція, який зупинився біля героя війни. Хлопець виглядав приголомшено.

\- Бачиш, мій хлопчику? Закляття діє. Тепер в тебе не має ути сумнівів на рахунок наших об'єднаних сил. 

Обскурус тихенько поглянув на Темного Чаклуна, перед тим, як його погляд впав на Тесеїв стіл, а точніше на портрет жінки на ньому. ЖІнка скромно посміхалась зі знімку, вона була знайома Криденцію. Жінка, що вбила свого брата. Гріндельвальд простежив за його поглядом. Він взяв в руки портрет, і вперше Тесей відреагував, простеживши очима за ним.

Губи Темного Чаклуна скривились у посмішці:

\- Він так прагне любові, хіба ні? Так багато віддати... - він перевернув фото, і поставив його на стіл, лицем вниз, так, щоб Тесей більше не міг бачити. - Це та жінка, що зрадила його, особа, за яку він так тримався. І хоч виникла невелика проблема, з тим, щоб його переконати, найважливішим було те, що  він знав про зраду. Це відчуття дуже сильне. Завдяки тобі, воно поглинуло його. Закляття незламне, тому ще між ненавистю і любовью невелика різниця. Чим більше він любить, тим сильніше він зненавидить. І ніщо цьому не завадить.

- _Ньют Скамандер._

Гріндельвальд поглянув на Криденція, але той все ще не зводив очей з Героя Війни:

\- Що ти сказав?

\- Ньют Скамандер, - повторив Криденцій, його похмурий вираз, став одержимим. - Він продовжує кликати його в подумки  Частіше за неї. Його брат. Я чую його.

Темний Чаклун перевів задумливий погляд на Голову Аврорату:

\- Бачу. Так ось кого вона хотіла? Не дивно, що він так довго пручався. Що за чоловік, стільки віддати і нічого не залишити для себе... скільки роботи.

Через це у Гріндельвальда погіршився настрій, і він обернувся спиною до Героя.

\- Він говорив зі мною, коли ми накладали закляття - мовив Криденцій до спини Гріндельвальда, і той зупинився, прислухався. - Він казав, що Ньют Скамандер хоче допомогти мені. Ньют Скамандер... я знаю його... він був у Нью Йорку... а це його брат...

Темний Чаклун мовчав, зіщуливши очі. Те, що Криденцій вагався, було поганим знаком, а ще гірше, було те, що йому спало на думку, ніби він може довіряти комусь іншому. Цього Гріндельвальд хотів уникнути. Криденцію не слід думати про такі тривіальні речі, але цей Ньют Скамандер, навіть в спогадах надокочав йому. Темний Чаклун повернувся назад, і захитав головою.

\- У Ньюта Скамандера немає намірів допомагати тобі, - впевнено промовив він, - Він хоче лише, контролювати тебе. Так, як він контролює своїх звірів.

\- Але я не розумію, чому... - продовжував випитувати Криденцій, це змусило Гріндельвальда стиснути зуби на мить, - чому цей чоловік, не перестає кликати свого брата? Знову і знову...

Темний Чаклун задумався на мить і теж глянув на Тесея Скамандера.

\- Чому... ти питаєш...

Раптово, в повітрі загрозливо повис чорний дим, та ні Гріндельвальд ні Тесей не висказали жодних ознак занепокоєння. Темний Чаклун спостерігав за Криденцієм, примруживши очі.

\- Чому вони такі близькі? - запитав той, повним люті голосом, - чому він... любить його... тоді як мій власний брат...?

Оу... Гріндельвальд зрозумів.

\- Криденцій... - Гріндельвальд мовчки наклав на кімнату захисті чари, щоб уникнути відстеження, перш ніж знову мовити до хлопця, і цього разу, йому спала на думку чудова ідея. Завдяки цьому, він назавжди налаштує Криденція проти Ньюта Скамандера. Хлопець все ще намагався знайти когось, кому довіритись, хто зрозуміє його. Не цього разу. - Ньют Скамандер, зовсім не такий, як ти, вас не можна порівнювати.  І ти маєш знати, що насправді він - _твій ворог._

Кімнату огорнула бентежна тиша. Криденцій підняв очі на Гріндельвальда, і той кивнув.

\- Так, ви дві протилежності, тому ти не можеш довіряти йому. Такі як він, ті, кого любили батьки, любив єдиний брат... і навіть, та Американська жінка, що допомогала тобі, памятаєш її, їм ніколи не зрозуміти твій біль.

\- Я ніколи не забуду її - Криденцій стиснув руки, - Вона єдина в світі, справді турбувалась... вона врятувала мене.

В очах Гріндельвальда спалахнув злісний вогонь.

\- Тепер вона належить Ньюту Скамандеру, - повідомив Темний Чаклун, - Його життя прекрасне... він має все, що ти коли небудь хотів: любов, родину. Він ніколи не буде таким, як ти... але зараз, в тебе є дещо, що належить йому, і про що він піклується. -  Криденцій стояв на місці, поки Гріндельвальд схилився до нього і злісно промовив, - _В тебе є можливість знищити все, чим дорожить Ньют Скамандер. Відібрати у нього все, що він має._ Починаючи з нього. 

Обскурус стиснув зуби на мить, перш ніж відняти руку і розмістити її на плечі Тесея Скамандера.

\- Так... я заберу у нього все - чорний дим огорнув Тесея, і затім, в одну секунду, дві постаті зникли, залишивши по собі порожнє місце і порожнього чоловіка.

* * *

 

\- То, це ваш Головний Офіс? - поцікавилась Тіна, розглядаючи Відділення Аврорату, поки вони прямували до кабінету Тесея.  - Тут трохи тісно... - вона стиснула губи. - І повно чоловіків.

Ньют посміхнувся.

\- Тут і жінки є... вони просто... ще не дійшли до цього відділення.

\- Чому? Вони все ще вдають, дамочок в біді? - Тіна глянула на нього краєм ока. Те, як у неї грайливо блистіли очі, коли вона жартувала, дуже подобалось Магозоологу. Прямісенько, як у милої саламандри. - А в твоєму відділенні багато жінок? - це вже не звучало, як жарт, але все все ще мило.

Ньют ледь не спіткнувся, від раптового розуміння, зосоромленно озирнувся навколо, і скоротив дистанцію, між ним і Американцьким Аврором. Його обличчя знову палало.

\- У нас є багато... вас. Тобто... не таких, як ти! Ти інакша, ти добре інакша! Не просто добре - чудово! - Ньют запнувся, коли вони зупинились посеред коридору. Тіна виглядала дуже здивованою, і Ньют зігнувся під її поглядом, - Тобто... ти не схожа на них. Ти - він глянув їй у вічі, і на мить потонув. - _Інша._

Тіна посміхнулась і кивнула.

\- Інша, мені підходить.

\- Мені також - усміхнувся Ньют.

Вони витріщались одне на одного, поки пауза не стала надто, незручною. Магозоолог кашлянув, а Тіна відвела погляд в сторону. Та вона все ще посміхалась. Двоє продовжили свій шлях до кінця коридору, легкою ходою. Ньют ніколи не насолоджувався дорогою до Аврорату, але зараз, він почувався так, що міг з легкістю провальсувати по коридору аж до офісу Треверса, і все ще бути вдячним за можливість пройтися з нею.

Аж поки вони не зупинилися під дверима, до кабінету Тесея, і Ньют відчув, як його гарний настрій різко вщух.  А мить по тому, секретар Тесея повідомив йому, що брат був відсутнім. Ньют почувався дещо спантеличено, тому Тіна відтягнула його в сторону. Разом вони рушили з відділення.

\- Я мушу поговорити з ним, - промовив Ньют, коли вони вийшли з Міністерства на вулиці Лондона. Тіна розуміла його рішучість.  Вони взялися за руки і апарували.

Роз'явилися, на темній дорозі, що простягалась біля великого, виконаного у вікторіанському стилі будинку. Світло не горіло ні в одному вікні.  Ньют поглянув на дім, відчуття у нього були незрозумілі. Вже багато часу пройшло з тих пір, як він тут був востайнє. 

\- Дім твого брата? - запитала Тіна, простеживши за його поглядом. Побачивши, його вагання, вона стиснула його руку у своїй, очі її були повні занепокоєння. - Хочеш, я піду з тобою?

\- І так і ні, - прошепотів Ньют, коли вони рушили до будинку. - Тесею подобались мої візити. І раптом перестали подобатись.

Вони дістались до білих дверей.

\- Я впевнена, в нього були свої причини.

Ньютові ніяк не вдавалось забути братове "забирайся". Воно переслідувало його. Та все ж, він тихенько постукав у двері. Він не дочекався відповіді, бо знав, що Тесей був всередині. В його кабінеті горіла лампа, тому вони з Тіною тихо увійшли і зачинили за собою двері.

\- Почекай тут - попросив її Ньют,він увімкнув світло і поглянув вверх на сходи. В будинку було дуже чисто, і дуже холодно, Тіна обхопила себе руками. Вона допитливо глянула на Ньюта, і той захитав головою, і вже майже відпустив її руку, та вона не дала йому це зробити, потягнула  назад і поглянула в очі з серйозним виразом обличчя.

\- Ньют, ти не повинен боятися поговорити з нім, - наполегливо промовила вона, - Ти розповідав, що він найкращий в світі брат

Молодий Скамандер двічі кліпнув очима.

\- Я таке казав?

-  Ні - Тіна посміхнулась, - та я надіялась, що ти сам про це згадаєш. Ти б не старався так сильно, коли б інакше про нього думав, правда?

Сердце Ньюта забилось ще швидше. Він кивнув і посміхнувся.

\- Зачекай тут.

Впевнено ступаючи, він пройшовся по коридору, до кабінету, зупинився біля дверей і глибоко вдихнув перед ти, як постукати. Звук ехом пролунав по тихій кімнаті. Не чекаючи відповіді, він увійшов, на нього тут же дмухнув такий холодний протяг, який не віяв навіть на відкритих просторах його звіринцю. Кімната була напівтемною, і лише збоку на стінах горіли зеленим світлом лампи. Тесей сидів за столом, він не рухався, лише спостерігав за Ньютом темними очима.

Як хижак, що чекав на жертву. Молодший Скамандер, відчув, як його охоплює страх під цим поглядом, та продовжив рухатися вперед, не дивлячись на це. Дійшовши до столу, він поклав туди листа, і дочекався, доки Тесей погляне на нього, перед тим, як звести погляд назад на брата. Його обличчя було нерухомим, ніби ніщо на світі не може порушити його безкрайнього спокою. Це насторожувало Ньюта, він ніяк не міг знайти причину. Ну, в решті решт, Тесей хоч не виглядав так ніби збирався загризти його. Але раптом Ньют подумав, що це було б краще, адже це означало би, що йому не байдуже, на відміну від того, що було зараз...

\- Я сказав, що не бажаю більше тебе бачити - мовив Тесей. Його голос був не ворожий і не злий. Він був _ніякий._

 _-_ Тобі вже мало би бути добре відомо, що я ніколи тебе не слухаю. - Ньют невинно поглянув на брата, той припідняв брови, на це бунтарське повідомлення - Майже, - невпевнено додав Магозоолог.

\- Що це? - запитав старший брат, маючи на увазі лист на столі.

\- Дамблдорове застереження. - Ньют не зводив очей з брата, - Він пише, що в твоєму офісі є шпіон.

\- Дамблдор? - Тесей байдуже покрутив папір в руці, - І хто?

\- Грімсон - Ньют уважно стежив за виразом брата, і не помітив ні краплі подиву. Чому його брат раптом, став таким апатичним?  - Ти не виглядаєш стурбованим?

\- Я вже знаю - Тесей відкинувся на своєму кріслі, - Ось чому, не задовго до того, як ти прийшов, Грімсона відправили до Азкабану.

\- Що? - Ньют широко розплющив очі.

Тесей посміхнувся.

\- А ти думав, чому я наблизив його до себе? Він був у списку "підозрюваних", а я  вмію виконувати свою роботу. Так, що тобі не слід було турбуватись. Завтра я зустрінусь з Дамблдором, він погодився мені допомогти. На цьому все, кінець дикусії.

Момент тишини, за який Тесей не зводив погляду від Ньюта, аж поки молодший не глянув в сторону.

Старший брат холодно посміхнувся.

\- Тобі пора іти.

Ця відсутність емоцій, вже добряче дістала Ньюта. Він повільно забрав листа і зімнув його в руках, ще раз глянув на Тесея, стиснув зуби і захитав головою.

\- Чому ти такий? - запитав він, відчуваючи, як в горлі застряє клубок, - Чому ти відштовхуєш мене, що я зробив, що сталось між нами? Ти сам на себе не схожий?

Страшне передчуття прийшло до молодшого Скамандра, коли він побачив, як потемнішав погляд Тесея після його слів.

\- Ти не захочеш це знати, Ньютон. - запевнив його брат. Через те, як він промовив ім'я Ньюта, по шкірі молодшого пробігся незнайомий холод. Та Ньют вже все вирішив - щоб зрозуміти свого брата - щоб подолати ту стіну, що повільно зводилась між ними - він має знати. Він не міг втратити брата, через якусь дурницю.

\- Розкажи мені.

Тесей підняв брови, його рука торкнулася перевернутого портрету, що лежав на його столі. Ньют лише тепер помітив рамку, і коли Тесей перевернув її у Магозоолога перехопило подих. Це був такий самий знімок, як той що раніше був надійно захований у його валізі.

_Лета._

Обличчя Тесея зовсім не помінялось, воно так і залишалось невиразним. На відміну, від погляду _._

\- Ти впевнений, що хочеш знати? Це остайнє попередження.

Ньют з сумом поглянув на портрет, а потім на Тесеєве обличчя. Він навіть уявити не міг, як страждає його брат, не міг зрозуміти, через що йому довелось пройти, щоб перетворитись в цю байдужу людину. Ньют безліч раз бачив як його магічні тварини страждали без своїх партнерів, як один не міг жити без іншого. _Ні  - не не могли. Не хотіли._

Ось чому, прихильність, була важливою для будь-якої істоти. _Тому що самотність могла вбити._

Він мусив це зробити, щоб повернути назад свого брата? Навіть розуміючи, що все ніколи не стане, як раніше.

_Ох, Лета..._

Молодший Скамандер впевнено кивнув. Настав час відкрити цю рану.

\- Розкажи мені.


End file.
